All's Fair in Love and War : Book 3
by mushroom1302
Summary: After defeating Wuya and having a wild ride in the time stream, Raimundo is feeling bitter about the break up he had with Kimiko and when he gets a message from Tammy, he feels compelled to reply. Meanwhile, Ashley must figure out Jack's cryptic messages.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown … and I've run out of witty remarks for my disclaimers.

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

"It's been eight years since you fell into the split in time." Said Kimiko, "You're lucky, some people come out decades older than when they fell in. It seems you came out at the same age you would be if you hadn't fallen in at all."

"Eight years?" Asked Raimundo, "That makes me, what? … Twenty-two?"

* * *

"The war still isn't over. For three years we remained in the temple, defending it with all our strength, but we couldn't defeat Chase Young's growing empire …" She took a breath and continued, "We realised that to defeat Chase we would have to create our own empire. Of course this isn't as easy as it sounds."

* * *

"Raimundo!" Called Kimiko, with all her old enthusiasm, "Come and meet him!"

Raimundo groaned and walked up the passage.

"This is Yuuji."

* * *

Raimundo stepped forward and his face was suddenly set back into that familiar and charming smile. He held out his hand as Tammy stood up to take it.

* * *

Tammy smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He was so sweet and she just wanted to stay there forever, but they had work to do and if Raimundo's vision was ever going to come true they would have to work hard.

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes. He could sense that someone was leaning over him, but he couldn't tell who. He blinked repeatedly until his eyes focused. He recognised those blonde braids and those blue eyes. He smiled.

"Ashley!" He whispered, sitting up for the first time in days.

* * *

Kimiko woke up and rolled over. She could fell someone in the bed next to her. It was Yuuji, had to be. She opened her eyes and saw, not Yuuji, but Raimundo lying next to her.

* * *

Chase Young had seen this coming … no he _should've_ seen this coming. Wuya stood before him with at least half his army behind her.

* * *

Raimundo nodded and left. How could it be? He trusted Yuuji, Kimiko loved him! How could he be spy?

* * *

"I'm not a spy!" Said Yuuji.

"Yes you are!" Said Raimundo, "You are the spy!"

"No he's not," Said a voice from the doorway.

They looked around; Tammy was standing in the doorway, she was looking at the floor, her red hair covering her face, a shadow cast across her eyes.

* * *

"We predicted this confrontation," He said, but then he turned to Chase Young, "How strong is Wuya?"

"More powerful than either of us now," Said Chase Young, "On our own, we shall lose, but together …"

Kimiko stepped forward.

"What are you saying?" Asked Kimiko.

"I am saying," Said Chase Young, "That we need your help…"

* * *

"When Wuya is gone, we have made arrangements. There will be a break of about a year and in that time, we will all move settlements. Chase Young has agreed that the new settlements can be arranged in secret to keep all civilians safe." She said.

* * *

"A fourteen year old dragon trapped in the body of a twenty-two year old." Said Chase, "Who knew that that would be the ultimate weapon."

* * *

Jack opened his eyes, apparently completely unaware of what had happened.

"Oh … hi guys." He said, "What are you all looking at?"

"I thought so," Said Chase, "the dark magic Wuya used to torture him with as caused side effects. He can see things that haven't happed yet or are somewhere miles away."

"Are you saying he OD on dark magic?" Asked Ashley.

"More or less." Said Chase, "Now he has a third eye, and we have a new weapon."

"You're not using him as a weapon!" Said Ashley.

* * *

"You couldn't stand the fact that Raimundo beat you, he got exactly what he wanted and so did you … you just didn't want to admit it." Said Yuuji, "And I don't think we can get married if you still love Raimundo."

* * *

Raimundo was just opening his door when he saw Yuuji leaving.

"Hey Yuuji, where you going?" Asked Raimundo.

"I've got a mission." Said Yuuji, "I …"

"You're not coming back are you?" Asked Raimundo.

* * *

"Jack?" Asked Raimundo.

Jack pointed behind Raimundo, so he turned and saw something … something that made his heart skip. A large hourglass, an hourglass he recognised.

"The sands of time …" He said, "That's it!"

* * *

"The sand of time." Said Raimundo, "Kim … do you have them?"

"Somewhere in one of the vaults," Said Kimiko, "What's your plan?"

"We stop me from falling into the time rip," Said Raimundo, "that way the temple won't fall and the war will never happen!"

* * *

As the smoke cleared, the scene became clear. Wuya was on her knees, dead, but held up by Chase Young holding onto the handle of the dagger, the blade of which was fully submerged in Wuya's skull.

Chase Young looked around at Kimiko.

"It is done," He said, "My army will now leave, and you have one year to get your affairs in order."

"I can't wait," Said Kimiko, smiling slightly.

* * *

"Kimiko," Said Raimundo firmly, "I think I know where you're going with this and I don't think …"

Kimiko kissed him.

* * *

"Raimundo it worked … Raimundo?" She looked around for the older Raimundo.

He was nowhere to be seen. On the ground, were the sands of time.

"Where did he go?" Asked Kimiko urgently.

"I dunno, maybe he went back too soon or something." Said Clay, "Or maybe in this time he just didn't come back with us. Anything is possible!"

"I know, I …" Kimiko stopped and looked suddenly taken aback.

"Kimiko, what is it?" Asked Omi.

Kimiko turned around and slowly raised a hand. She ran it along the edge of the black eye patch. She took a breath and lifted it off. She blinked … and both eyes came into focus. She let out a small scream and turned around.

* * *

Kimiko knelt down, reading the inscription on the base of a statue of a familiar figure:

_Here lies the mighty dragon who gave his life to kill Chase Young_

_Rest in peace_

_Raimundo Pedrosa_

* * *

"Miss Tohomiko," he said, holding out a hand, "My name is Yuuji Kinnara, I'm here to discuss … I'm sorry is something wrong?"

Kimiko suddenly realised she had been staring at him.

* * *

Kimiko stood in front and Clay and Omi stood behind. They each put a hand on one of her shoulders. She smiled slightly.

"_Sands of time!"_

* * *

When Raimundo came to, he saw Kimiko, Clay and Omi standing above him. Their other selves that came with Raimundo had disappeared as once again time was changed. Kimiko smiled at him. He blinked at her.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Um … no," Said Kimiko, "but trust us, it's a good thing."

* * *

Kimiko helped Raimundo back to his feet. She smiled.

"We'd better get back, come on Yuuji …" She stopped.

"What?" Asked Raimundo.

"Come on Rai." She said.

"You called me Yuuji!" Said Raimundo, folding his arms.

* * *

She breathed in shakily, "I … I've been so unfair. I pretended I didn't love you to stay with Yuuji. I cheated on Yuuji with you. I got engaged to Yuuji and then … he left me because he knew I loved you. I didn't realise … and neither did he … that I still love him."

Raimundo shook his head.

"Kimiko … what are you saying?" He asked.

"I can't keep doing this … I can't stay with you when I think I still love Yuuji and I wouldn't be able to stay with Yuuji because I know I love you …" Kimiko sighed, "I just can't do this. Until I know what my feelings are … I can't be with anyone."

* * *

Kimiko stared at the door for a moment and then took in a breath. Tears began to pour down her cheeks and she clutched at her stomach as the pain ripped through her and she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Ashley stroked the top of Jack's head gently and smiled. He sat up suddenly making her jump.

"Jack?" She asked.

"It's coming." He said.

"What is?" Asked Ashley.

He looked into her eyes. He was filled with such fear.

"The end."

* * *

_**PROLOUGE:**_

It wasn't until the next day that Raimundo realised that Kimiko hadn't appeared in the offices. Although he knew something was up, it wasn't like Kimiko to dodge work. He went to go and find her … then stopped. She had dumped him just last night and he still wasn't happy about it. Why should he care if she was taking it hard?

"Hey, Raimundo?" Asked Ritsuko.

"Yeah?" Said Raimundo, turning to face her.

"There's a strange message coming through," Said Ritsuko, "I think you should check it out."

"Not now Ritsuko." Said Raimundo.

"It's from Tammy." Said Ritsuko quietly.

Raimundo turned towards her. Her face went slightly pink as he looked directly at her. His heart was beating furiously as he picked up the headpiece and listened to the message, which crackled.

"_Raimundo … (pzzt) … it's Tammy …(Pzzt)…need to talk to you …(pzzt) … tomorrow at midnight … it's important …the old temple …"_

The message faded out. Raimundo looked at Ritsuko. Again, she blushed.

"When did this arrive?" He asked.

"Just now." Said Ritsuko, "It was pre-recorded so I couldn't trace it."

"Have you shown this to anyone else?" He asked.

"N … no sir." Said Ritsuko.

"Don't call me sir," Said Raimundo, " … and don't show this to anyone else. I'm gonna deal with it."

"O … okay." Said Ritsuko.

"Don't be so nervous," Said Raimundo, "It doesn't suit you."

He walked away, Tammy's voice still buzzing in his head. Could this be serious? Was it a trap? What was he going to do?

In the medical area, Jack was shivering uncontrollably. Ashley bit her lip and tried to stop herself from crying. She didn't know what to do. She needed to tell someone what Jack had said, but she couldn't risk leaving him.

"The end …" whispered Jack, "…the …end."

* * *

(A/N) I wish I could give a happy authors note at the beginning of a new story, but once again I am extremely pissed off!!!!! Someone else had copied one of my stories word for word. Not only that, they've ripped off my title! All they've done is switched the names and put in the 'Class of the Titans' and people are going on about how great their work is! I HATE BEING RIPPED OFF! Tehy even ripped off my title!

From one of the reviews I read, this person rips off other people's stories too. I told them they had till Friday to take it down and it amazingly dissappeared!

Love everyone or anyone who reads my stories and has returned. Remember this is just the prologue and the chapters will be longer!

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


	2. Chapter 1: Messages and meetings

(A/N) This story is dedicated to the person who tipped me off about having my story ripped again! (Even though they don't read Xiaolin Showdown fics. They were just suspicious so they checked it out.) They're remaining nameless because they don't want to get hate mail or anything! Luv them!

* * *

Omi looked around the office. He had been waiting to talk to Kimiko about the new training camps since early that morning and she still wasn't in. He walked over to Ritsuko's desk.

"Ritsuko, has Kimiko called in sick?" he asked.

"Um … no. Actually she hasn't been in or called all morning." She said.

Omi felt his stomach turn over. This was wrong. Kimiko would never have done anything like this. She should be here by now.

"Should I call her?" Asked Ritsuko.

"Please." Said Omi, bowing slightly.

Ritsuko dialled the number and listened as the phone rang once, twice … It kept going. It went to answer phone.

"Miss Nihon? Are you there?" She asked. She looked up at Omi, "There's no answer."

"I'm going to go over there." He said, "Tell Clay and Raimundo that I have gone."

"Yes sir." Said Ritsuko.

* * *

Ashley watched as Jack sat up, apparently unaware that he had been any different.

"Ashley? What's wrong?" He asked, staring at her tear stained cheeks.

"Jack, what do you remember about the last few hours?" She asked.

"I … nothing." Said Jack, "Why? What have I done?"

Ashley tried to smile.

"Nothing … forget it." She said.

"I'm tired." Said Jack.

"Get some sleep." She said.

Jack smiled at her and lay down on the bed. Ashley stood up.

"I'm gonna get some air." She said.

"Okay." Said Jack, dozing off.

Ashley stood just outside the door, breathing deeply, trying to hold back the tears. Only seconds ago Jack had had a fever and was making no sense. How is it possible that he recovered so quickly? Something was very wrong and she couldn't handle it anymore. She had to find out what Wuya's magic had done to him and there were only two people who could possibly know that. Chase Young and Omi.

* * *

Omi banged on Kimiko's door with his fist.

"Kimiko? Kimiko! It is Omi! Please open this door! Reply!" He called, but there was still no answer.

He gathered his chi and punched straight through the lock on the door.

He ran into the house and looked around. Her stuff was still there; she hadn't left. The answer phone was beeping; Ritsuko's message hadn't been played. He walked upstairs and looked along the landing. There was no sound. He knocked on the bedroom door. There was no answer so he pulled the handle and walked in.

He instantly saw what was wrong. There on the balcony was a still figure. He ran over. Kimiko was curled up in pain on the floor. She was apparently unconscious. He put a hand to her head; she had a fever, but at least she was alive.

"Kimiko? Can you hear me?" He asked, shaking her shoulder slightly.

She might as well have been made of stone for all the reaction her got. He quickly picked her up and made his way back out of the house. He had to get her to the medical area as soon as possible.

* * *

Raimundo walked about on the surface for a few minutes. He still had a few hours before he would have to set out for the temple if he went to meet Tammy. He still had time to decide on whether he was actually going to go or not. On one hand he knew that this was a bad idea, but on the other hand he really wanted to see Tammy again. He knew she was a liar, he knew she worked for Chase Young and he knew that it could be a trap, but the argument he had had with Kimiko was still fresh in his memory and the one person he really wanted to talk to about this was Tammy.

He pictured her pretty face, red hair, green eyes and thin body. He had been so angry with her for so long and with everything that had happened with Kimiko he didn't think he would ever feel like this about her again. He sighed. He couldn't let this get in the way of what he was going to do. He was going to find out what she wanted and check out any information she might have; nothing else!

* * *

As Omi ran up the corridor, carrying Kimiko, Ashley jumped out of the medical area.

"Omi I need to talk to you … oh my god, what's happened?" She asked as Omi ran past her with Kimiko and put her down on the bed next to Jack's.

"She didn't report in so I went to find her." He said, "She was unconscious on the floor. I don't know how long she's been there."

"We need a doctor." Said Ashley.

"Do we even have a doctor?" Asked Omi.

"I'll get Ritsuko to find one!" Said Ashley, running from the room.

Omi sat in the chair next to Kimiko's bed and grabbed hold of her hand tightly.

"Hold on Kimiko … please hold on." He said, "We can't do this without you. I have not told you this but … you are the only person holding this operation together. If we lost you then Chase Young will win and I can't allow that. You are the best friend I ever had … including Clay and Raimundo. You are almost like a sister to me. You are the closest thing I have to family."

He felt the tears burning his eyes. Ever since they first arrived at the temple, he had liked Kimiko a lot. He had fancied her at one point, but as it became more apparent that she loved Raimundo he began to think of her as family instead. He couldn't lose her, not now. Not when they had come so close to beating the Heylin side once and for all.

* * *

Midnight came on and Raimundo arrived at the temple. He glanced at his watch. Tammy wasn't there. This didn't feel right. It wasn't meeting Tammy that was worrying him. It was the distinct feeling he had that he was needed back at he base. He looked back over his shoulder. It was the same feeling he used to get while training at the temple when the others needed his help against Jack Spicer or something.

"Raimundo?" Asked a nervous voice.

He looked around and saw the red haired girl. Tammy stood shivering, staring at him. As his eyes met hers she looked down.

"Listen," Said Raimundo, "I'm here to hear you out and then I'm gone."

"I understand!" Said Tammy quickly, "You have every right to not trust me!"

"Damn straight I do." Said Raimundo, still trying to shake his uneasy feelings off.

"I just … I needed to see you." She said.

Raimundo rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I … I realised after I left that … I really do love you." She said.

"And?" Asked Raimundo, looking back at her.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Well, the last girl who told me that she 'really does love me' has just dumped me." Said Raimundo, "So excuse me for not caring too much."

"You mean Kimiko?" Asked Tammy.

Raimundo looked away, which gave Tammy the 'yes' she was looking for.

"I'm sorry," Said Tammy, stepping closer.

"It's not like you told her to do it." Said Raimundo.

"Not just for that … for everything." She said, tears sliding down her face, "I'm … just so sorry!"

"Don't pull that shit with me!" Said Raimundo, "I'm not falling for it!"

"I'm being serious!" Cried Tammy, "I know you don't believe me but I am!"

"I don't care!" said Raimundo, "I've got enough on my plate at the moment without you showing up and trying to confuse me!"

"I'm not! I swear!" Cried Tammy.

"I've had enough of girls crying at me." Said Raimundo.

"Doesn't what we had mean anything to you?" Asked Tammy.

"We didn't have anything!" Said Raimundo, "You know, I thought we did, but then I found out you were spying on me! Passing information to Chase young of all people! The person who threw me through time and ruined my life!"

"I wish I could undo what I did!" Cried Tammy.

"And I wish I had never met you. Any of you! I want to go back to Brazil and live in Rio just like I used to!" Said Raimundo, "But now I can't! I have to save the world because of people like you screwing it over and because some stupid force chose me to be the dragon of the wind!"

He turned away angrily.

"Raimundo … you don't have to trust me … but at least take what I have for you." Said Tammy.

Raimundo turned around. She was holding out an envelope. He took it from her. Inside were blueprints, codes, passwords and lists of everything from soldiers to spies.

"This is everything I could get out." She said, "Use it any way you want to."

"Why are you giving me this?" He asked.

"To make up for what I took." She said.

With that she turned away and walked off. Raimundo watched her walk away and then left himself. This was confusing.

Around a corner, Tammy made sure he was gone before taking out a headset.

"I've giving him the information." She said without any hint of the emotion she had shown to Raimundo seconds before.

"Good," Said Chase young on the other end, "Operation Haka is now in motion."

* * *

(A/N) And so book three takes off. I have a feeling this story is going to end up being more than three books and I don't think I can handle that. I keep getting new ideas and it's slowly becoming and longer and longer story. Also, very sorry to Daxo who didn't revise for their maths test because they were reading the 'All's Fair in Love and War' books from the very beginning. Hope you did okay! '

Please tell me what you think.

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


	3. Chapter 2: Sickness and dark magic

Raimundo entered his office at the Rebellion head quarters and frowned as Clay came running towards him.

"Where have you been?" He asked, "Never mind, Kimiko's sick! She's in the medical area."

"What?" Asked Raimundo.

"Just come will you!" Snapped Clay, running off.

Raimundo shook his head and ran after him, not noticing the envelope slipping out of his jacket onto the floor of his office.

* * *

When they arrived at the medical area, Raimundo saw what they had been panicking about. Kimiko was lying on the bed, completely still. The doctor was leaning over her. Raimundo stared at her face. She might have been dead if it wasn't for the faint pulse on the monitor next to the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Said the doctor.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Asked Raimundo angrily.

"There could be any number of things wrong." Said the doctor, "She's got a fever, she's unable to regain consciousness, her heart rate is dangerously low and she's not responding to any medication I've given her."

Raimundo stepped forward and looked down at Kimiko's face. It was as though she was sleeping, but there was also a very slight crease across her brow, as though she was in a bad dream. Or in pain.

"Kimiko?" He whispered, "Can you hear me?"

"She's not responded to anyone." Said Omi from a corner, making him jump, "I found her like this in her apartment."

"How long has she been like this?" Raimundo asked.

"Probably since last night." Said the doctor.

Raimundo bit his lip; maybe since he had left the apartment in that rage. He looked down at her. The doctor stepped back.

"I don't think there's anything we can do for her." He said.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo said, slightly louder, "You've got to wake up!"

"It's no use," Said Omi.

"We've got to try!" Snapped Raimundo, "Kimiko! Listen to my voice! You've got to wake up now!"

"Raimundo …" Said Clay.

"Kimiko! Wake up!" Shouted Raimundo.

"There's nothing we can do …" Said the doctor, "I think she's gone …"

"She is not gone!" Shouted Raimundo, "Standing there doing nothing isn't going to help! Figure out what's wrong with her and do it now!"

"This isn't anything I've ever seen!" Said the doctor, "She appears perfectly healthy, but at the same time she's failing to keep herself alive!"

Jack suddenly sat up. He had remained asleep through all the shouting and fuss over Kimiko, but now he suddenly awoke. Ashley who had been sat next to him jumped.

"It's magic," He said.

"How do you know?" Asked Raimundo suspiciously.

"With the amount of black magic running through me you think I wouldn't recognise it?" Asked Jack expressionlessly.

He stepped forward and put a hand on Kimiko's forehead.

"She's carrying a curse." He said.

"Seriously?" Asked Clay disbelievingly.

"A powerful one," explained Jack, "It's probably been there for some time, waiting for a weak moment to attack."

"How long?" asked Raimundo.

Jack's eyes met Raimundo through his red hair, which had started to grow long.

"I don't know." He said, "It doesn't feel like Wuya, but I'm not convinced that it's Chase Young. It's probably someone borrowing his magic or trying to disguise their own to look like it's his work."

"Can you get it out?" Asked Raimundo.

"It shouldn't be too difficult." Said Jack.

"How can you do that?" Asked Ashley.

"I've slowly been mastering the magic left inside of me." Said Jack, "Or it's been mastering me."

He laughed; apparently it was a private joke.

He put a hand on Kimiko's waist and ran it up her chest and then lifted it up over her mouth, making a motion as if he was pulling a string out of her teeth. A thin black stream came out. It looked like black lightening and Jack enclosed it in his hand and it was gone.

"Now only time can tell." He said, before sitting back on his bed and rolling over, falling back to sleep.

* * *

Tammy walked in Chase's office and looked around.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Tell me," said Chase, standing up, "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Sorry?" Asked Tammy, confused.

"I can sense it from here," Said Chase, "The failing life force of the fire dragon."

Tammy gave him a look of mild surprise.

"Kimiko's dying?" She asked, then she gave a small laugh, "Looks like she's getting what's coming to her."

"Hmm," Said Chase, "I suppose."

He walked over.

"It would make things a little simpler for our operation to have that dragon out of the way," He said.

"Yes it would." Said Tammy, smiling slightly.

All of a sudden, Chase grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against he wall, her feet hanging in the air. She gasped for air.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Asked Chase, "You drained my magic, thinking I wouldn't notice and poisoned the dragon with it! You are a ridiculous little mortal who will pay dearly when the time comes to it!"

He dropped her. She fell to the floor, gasping for air. Her neck was already bruising.

"Consider yourself lucky that I still need you for this operation and your little prank has in fact helped our plans." He snapped, "Now get out!"

Tammy stood up and staggered towards the door.

"Tamara." Said Chase and she looked back, "Have you sent the message?"

Tammy shook her head, unable to speak.

"Well do so immediately," He said, "And don't fail me again!"

* * *

Raimundo looked around the medical area. Everyone was staring off into space, waiting in silence. He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He looked back at Kimiko who was still, but now breathing more obviously. He hoped that this was a good sign. He had never seen anyone 'cursed' before. He felt a pang of guilt, knowing that his reaction to Kimiko breaking up with him had caused her the pain and the opening the dark magic needed to affect her.

He looked closely at her face, taking in every detail. It no longer had the look of strained pain and was more relaxed. He gripped her hand … and she gripped it back. He stared at her and her eyes flickered beneath the closed lids.

"Kimiko?" He asked and everyone looked around.

Her eyes opened slowly and looked him in the face.

"Raimundo …" She said, "What are you doing here? I though you were mad."

"I am!" Said Raimundo hugging her tightly, crying from relief, "I'm fucking furious!"

Everyone suddenly walked over with looks of relief and spoke happily over the top of each other in their relief. Kimiko looked around.

"Did something happen?" She asked.

They each explained and out of the jumbled mess Kimiko got the picture.

"I'm so sorry for making you worry!" She said.

"Don't be stupid!" Said Clay.

"Let's just hope things can go back to normal from now on." Said Raimundo.

"I think they will." Said Kimiko.

"Raimundo Pedrosa is under arrest!" Came a shout from the door.

They looked around, Jermaine with several armed guards stood behind him looked at Raimundo sharply.

"Huh?" Asked Raimundo.

"Jermaine? What's going on?" Asked Kimiko.

"Kimiko, we found this in his office!" Said Jermaine, holding out an envelope, "And we received an anonymous tip that he has been planning to give this to Chase Young. Ritsuko also told us that he had secretly accepted a message from Tammy."

Kimiko took it and emptied out the contents.

"Tammy gave me that," Said Raimundo, "Said that she hoped it could help!"

"You went to meet Tammy?" Asked Kimiko.

"What? Yeah! She said it was important!" Said Raimundo.

"You say she gave this to you?" Asked Kimiko.

"Yes … Kimiko you don't seriously …" Raimundo began.

"Then how come, there's a note here to Tammy explaining what all this information is?" Asked Kimiko, her face becoming colder with every word.

"What?" Asked Raimundo snatching to note from Kimiko's hand, "I didn't … Kimiko!"

"This is all the information about the old base," Said Kimiko.

"Well that proves it!" Said Raimundo, "Why would a spy give away old information?"

"Because this is classified information that Tammy wouldn't have been able to get hold off, which is exactly why we were planning on using these plans again." Said Kimiko, "This is our security for the new base Raimundo … why would Tammy give us this when we already have it?"

"Kimiko!" Said Raimundo, "This makes no sense!"

Kimiko stared at him.

"Do you really hate me that much?" She asked.

"What? Kimiko! I love you!" Said Raimundo.

"You loved Tammy." Said Kimiko, " … Jermaine."

Jermaine took Raimundo by the arm and pulled him away.

"Kimiko!" Shouted Raimundo, "KIMIKO!"

* * *

(A/N) I've been kinda busy this week with my birthday and meeting my friends and getting my hair done, but I still managed to get the chapter done!

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


	4. Chapter 3: Court case

Raimundo sat in a cell, running his hands through his hair and sighing repeatedly. He had been set up. Tammy had set him up. How could he be so stupid as to trust her again? Maybe Kimiko had a point; he had loved her. This would make him a danger to the Rebellion. Perhaps it would be better if he had just stayed dead in that other time.

The door scraped open and Jermaine stood in the doorway. Raimundo looked up.

"Jermaine!" He said.

Jermaine didn't answer, but just ignored him as he brought in a tray of food.

"Jermaine! I was set up! Come on, you know I wouldn't do this!"

Jermaine continued to ignore him as he walked back towards the door. Raimundo grabbed his arm to try and get him to listen and Jermaine pulled out a gun.

"Sorry Rai," He said quietly, "but until we have proof we have to treat you like any other traitor."

"I didn't do this!" He said.

"You were in contact with the enemy. You went to meet them and somehow ended up with a whole lot of information addressed to them." He said, "It looks pretty bad."

"I know, but …" Raimundo let go of Jermaine's arm.

"Look, Kimiko is trying to speak out of your behalf, but the evidence is there and … she's got to think of the whole Rebellion's safety, not just yours." He said.

Raimundo sat back down on the bed.

"With any luck she'll be able to find something to clear you, but she's got to look at it from both sides and if the wrong side is stronger …" Jermaine looked around, "You might want to think about getting out of here."

"Running will only make it look like I've got something to hide!"

"But it will give you the time to find proof that you're innocent." Said Jermaine.

"I won't do it." Said Raimundo.

"Think of Kimiko Raimundo," Said Jermaine, "You can spare her the pain of having to sentence you for this!"

"I'm not running!" Raimundo said sharply, standing up.

Jermaine looked into his eyes.

"I'm back up to your office to help the investigation," Jermaine sighed, "Can you think of anything that will help prove you innocent?"

Raimundo shook his head slowly.

"Then just sit tight," Said Jermaine, "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

* * *

Jermaine got back to the office and saw Kimiko standing at Raimundo's desk, holding a frame in her hand. He walked over and saw it was a picture of the four dragons, back at the temple. She caught sight of him and dropped it; it shattered on the floor. Jermaine walked over and picked the photo out of the broken frame.

"Have you found anything?" He asked.

"No … there's nothing." She said.

"He's feeling pretty sorry for himself down there." Jermaine said.

"Well …good." She said.

"You don't mean that Kim," Jermaine said.

"Right now I'm too angry to feel sorry for him." She said.

"He messed up Kim, he's not a traitor. You know that." Said Jermaine.

"Do I?" She asked.

"Maybe not on the outside, but deep down you know he wouldn't do this." Said Jermaine.

"There's no proof to suggest he didn't." She said.

"This has nothing to do with proof. What do you feel?"

Kimiko looked around at him.

"I want to believe he wouldn't do this … but I can't help thinking that maybe …" She bit her lip.

"Maybe he never stopped loving her?" Asked Jermaine.

"Maybe he's just been playing along with her this entire time and I was just too stupid to see it." Kimiko sighed and looked around the office.

"There's nothing here." She said, "It looks like he's guilty, not matter what he might have done."

Jermaine shook his head.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to take him and the evidence to court and we'll see how it turns out." She said, "You never know, he might get lucky."

Jermaine looked at her pretty face, doubt etched into every inch of it.

"Yeah," He said sympathetically, "He might."

* * *

It was the next day that Jermaine entered Raimundo's cell.

"It's time." He said.

Raimundo was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He didn't move. Jermaine walked over.

"Due to the fact you did not hire an attorney, we have appointed you one." He said formally.

Raimundo didn't move.

"Raimundo, it's better to get it over with." Said Jermaine.

Raimundo continued to stare at the ceiling.

"What's the sentence going to be?" He asked quietly.

"You're going to be late." Said Jermaine.

"Tell me what's going to happen to me Jermaine."

Jermaine gulped.

"Possible 30 years … possible multiple life sentences depending on how many things they charge you with … or …"

"Or?" Asked Raimundo.

"Or … they could wipe your memory and banish you from the Rebellion."

"And the chances of that?" Asked Raimundo.

"At the moment … very high." Said Jermaine, "Listen Rai … I'm sorry."

"Forget it … it's going to be my fate. I have to accept it." Raimundo said.

Jermaine walked over and pulled Raimundo up.

"Raimundo … Nothing can take away who you are, they can only disguise it."

Raimundo stared at him and Jermaine led him out of the cell.

* * *

In the courtroom, Raimundo stared into space. He didn't hear what Kimiko (as the judge) was saying and for some reason, he found that this made things easier. His mind was distracted and he was trying too hard to think things through. There was something he was missing. There was something not right.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, do you have anything to say in your defence?" She said.

Her voice and face were cold, but no one was missing the pain in her eyes as she stared down at Raimundo. He didn't answer, but stared down at the floor in front of him.

"Raimundo Pedrosa! Do you have nothing to say for yourself?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo slowly looked up from the floor. His green eyes sparkled.

"Nothing can take away who you are. They can only disguise it."

Kimiko stared him and shook her head slightly, trying to understand what he was saying. He didn't say anything else, he only smiled. Kimiko looked from him to the jury and back again, hesitated.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"What else can I say? I can say I didn't do it, but you wouldn't believe me. I could say that I never went to meet Tammy, but we both know I did. All that matters now is what you think and you obviously think I'm guilty and there's no way I'm persuading the jury otherwise." He smiled, "It's okay, I'm ready to go."

The jury dismissed themselves to discuss their verdict. Raimundo was kept under guard and sat, staring into space again. Jermaine stood not far away, watching him. He hadn't expected Raimundo to take in what he said. Whats more, he never thought that Raimundo would try to use it in the way he did. He frowned, but as he went to go and talk to Raimundo, the jury came back into the room.

The room fell silent as Kimiko sat back in her seat, looking down at Raimundo. A member of the jury stepped forward and handed Kimiko a sheet of paper. Her face was cold and her eyes dead as she looked back up from the paper in her hand.

"Raimundo Pedrosa … the penalty for this crime is to have your memory erased and for you to be removed from the Rebellion. The jury has come to its verdict … Raimundo Pedrosa … the jury finds you …"

Raimundo looked up into her eyes, a smile on his face.

"…Guilty."

* * *

(A/N) I've been working on this chapter for a while now. Its strange, but it's when I'm angry that I find it easiest to write and I've been stressed for a while now so I vented some anger into creativity.

Poor Raimundo. I kept wondering how I was going to try and sort this out but it looks like this is the best way for my story to go. I will hopefully be back soon.

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


	5. Chapter 4: Life after memory loss

It was over a month after Raimundo's mind had been erased and he had been put back into civilian life on the surface that Kimiko was sat in her office, staring into space. There was a knock at the door that dragged her back to the real world.

"Come in!" She called. Katsuya Fukuda (Book 1: Chapter 10 and Book 2:Chapter 14) entered and gave a sharp salute. This wasn't because it was required of him, more just because he knew it annoyed her.

"What do you want Fukuda?" She asked.

"Well Nihon, you told me that you wanted a report on the whereabouts of Chase Young." Said Fukuda.

Kimiko frowned; not many people used her old codename anymore.

"And?" She asked.

"We have no idea." Said Fukuda.

"You came here to tell me that?" Asked Kimiko.

"That … and I was told to tell you that we lost track of Yuuji Kinnara; a storm hit the mountains he and his troops were hiding in from Chase Young after the battle with Wuya ended." Explained Katsuya.

Kimiko frowned for a moment, looking over her interlocking fingers at him.

"These things happen in war." She said finally, looking back at her paper work.

"Leader Nihon," Said Katsuya formerly, "If I may be so bold as to make a comment?"

"You may." She said.

"You're an idiot." He said.

"And you're fired." Said Kimiko with a sarcastic smile.

"I mean, you were supposed to be getting married to Yuuji Kinnara, but you left him for Raimundo Pedrosa …" She winced at the name, "and now Yuuji could possibly be in need of some saving, you're going to leave him saying 'these things happen'. No offence but it seems to me that you're intending to ruin every chance you have at a decent relationship." He smiled wolfishly, "If I had a chance with Yuuji Kinnara I would be in those mountains so fast the snow would melt."

Kimiko smiled slightly.

"It's a little too complicated for that." She said.

"Are you going to do anything?" He asked.

Kimiko sighed deeply.

"I'll put together a search team to go and find him." She said.

"Headed by yourself of course!" Laughed Katsuya.

"We're on the brink of a major battle with Chase Young do you honestly think that I have time to go into the mountains to look for Yuuji?" Asked Kimiko.

"You it takes all the romance out of it if you don't go yourself!" Whined Katsuya.

"You watch too many date movies." Said Kimiko.

"It's been said to me once or twice." Katsuya said.

* * *

Clay and Omi were sat on the floor of their office playing cards. It had been suggested that one of them moved into Raimundo's old office, but it had been silenced by the haunted look the three dragons gave whenever his name was mentioned.

"Got any Kings?" asked Clay.

"None my friend." Said Omi with the grave voice he always used when he didn't have the card Clay needed.

"Is it me or does it seem everyone's avoiding us?" Asked Clay.

"Us, Kimiko, Master Fung, Dojo, Jermaine …" Omi sighed, "Anyone from the old days."

"Like they think we'll go crazy if they talk to us," Said Clay.

"They believe this to be a difficult period for us." Said Omi.

"Well isn't it?" asked Clay.

"It will be if you don't have any fives …" Omi gave him a sideways glance.

Clay groaned and paced over the three fives he had been working on.

"I knew there was a reason I hated this game." He said.

"Because I'm very good at it, or because you are very bad at it?" Asked Omi.

He ducked sharply to avoiding the hit Clay had taken at him with his hat.

"I see you are a sore loser!" Said Omi with mock disappointment.

Clay sighed deeply. It was wrong that they were acting so normally after what had happened the pervious month …

* * *

Ashley stroked Jack's hair gently. She had no idea what was going on in his head, but what he had done when Kimiko had been sick had frightened her and she couldn't help but find herself wondering; what other powers did he have?

As though sensing her sudden discomfort, he opened his eyes and sat upright. His deep red eyes drilled into hers, as though reading her thoughts. She looked away.

"Jack … what happened with Kimiko?" She asked.

He blinked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When Kimiko was sick … you took the magic out of her or something." Said Ashley.

"I absorbed the dark magic." He confirmed.

"How?" Asked Ashley.

"It just adds to the dark magic already inside of me. Everything Wuya left inside me it just absorbed into it." He tried to explain.

"What happens to the dark magic inside of you?" Asked Ashley.

Jack smiled to himself.

"Only time can tell." He said, repeating what he had said at the time before laughing a small scared laugh, "And it's running out."

"Jack!" Snapped Ashley, grabbing his shoulders, "I'm serious."

Jack was shaking now, staring, horrified by something. He suddenly fell off the bed onto his knees and retched. However, it wasn't sick that came pouring from his mouth. It was a black liquid, swirling with dark energies.

"Jack!" Cried Ashley, grabbing his shoulder.

He looked around at her; his eyes were completely deep red. There was no distinguishing between pupil, iris or the whites. The deep red had completely covered all she could see.

"Jack!" She said again, shaking him.

She gave the horrible, cruel lopsided smile at her.

"Times up!"

* * *

(A/N) Hope you enjoy this chapter. You can probably guess who the big enemy for this book is going to be. It looks like it's going to be more than three books. Damn, I need to start writing more often! Well enjoy.

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


	6. Chapter 5: Jack's magic

The resounding crash that echoed throughout all of _Chikatetsu Machi _from the hospital ward burst forth with blackness which swept over the city covering everyone it toughed with fear and horror. Ashley was blasted back with such force that she hit the opposite wall with a crack and went straight through. She slammed into the next wall and crumbled onto the floor. Jack walked towards her, one hand in his pocket, the other shrouded in dark energy. Every step he took left a trail of black magical energy that streamed behind. His red eyes looked down on Ashley's broken form. There was still a pulse and, although it was shallow, her breath was still coming. For some reason he didn't feel he could leave her. He bent down and picked Ashley up and carried her out of the gaping hole in the wall.

* * *

Kimiko and Katsuya were thrown across the office and landed sprawled in a corner. Kimiko was up in a flash and span around for the source of the energy she could now see seeping along the corridor like an evil mist. She knew she needed to get past it, but at the same time couldn't bring herself to head towards the dark cloud. Katsuya struggled to his feet and stood beside Kimiko, apparently held in the same indecisive position.

"We need to get out of here," She said.

"We can't go through that!" Said Katsuya, "God only knows what it is!"

"It's dark magic," She said, and even as she said this she knew the source of it's appearance, "Jack …" She whispered.

"He made this stuff?" Asked Katsuya and they backed away as the mist made it to the edge of the doorframe.

"Something's happened." Said Kimiko, more to herself that anything.

"No shit!" Said Katsuya, and ducked as Kimiko aimed a swipe at him.

* * *

Omi hit the wall with such force that he was knocked unconscious. Clay was lucky enough to have his way to the wall barred by the heavy wooden desk, which shattered, but left him without concussion. He staggered up and dragged Omi up from the floor. He carefully put him down on a couple of chairs. Clay looked around and saw a dark mist creeping through the room beyond the office they were in. He could see a lot of unconscious people slowly being enveloped in the mist as it made its way across the room.

Clay could hear the muffled cries of pain as the people were smothered in the dark magic. He saw the mist creeping closer and then he saw a form on the floor, trying to crawl away from the darkness with her arm clasped protectively to her chest.

"Ritsuko!" He called and he pulled the door open and ran out.

He grabbed her outstretched hand, pulled to her to her feet and pushed her into the office, shutting the door behind her. He then turned to the newly installed and state of the art security system, typing in a code, which told the system to air lock the room and to arm defences. There was no way the dark magic was getting in there.

"Amerika!" Shouted Ritsuko through the bulletproof glass door.

Clay grinned; no one used their code names anymore.

"You'll be safe in there!" He called, "Take care of Omi! I'm going to find Nihon and the others!"

Then, with a very deep breath, he stepped into the dark mist …

* * *

Jack carried Ashley out into a corridor and walked silently down it. He could hear the screams and cries of every human being, except … seven. Ashley, obviously, but also others. The three dragons were resisting well apparently, but also two normal people. Just regular people were defying the darkness of his very essence? Wait … no. They were being protected. In fact, Omi was unconscious. Good, one less to worry about. Ritsuko was sealed with him inside a protection room. That could be dealt with. She would be destroyed shortly. Clay was staggering through the mist. He was weakening, but still surprisingly strong. Kimiko was with the other one. Katsuya … she was protecting him with her dragon powers. She was probably unaware she was even doing it. How interesting … Master Fung was not resisting well. He must be getting old … or the things he has seen happen to his dragons were too much to bear. So how was the last one?

"Jack!" Came a cry from the other end on the corridor. Through the dark mist he couldn't make out who the figure was, but then he came closer.

"Jack!" Cried Jermaine again, "What's happening? Where's Ashley? Oh my god … what … what's wrong with your eyes?"

As Jermaine focused on the eyes, he drew back slightly. No whites, no pupils, no irises. Just that deep blood like red, which made him want to gag. The crooked smile on Jack's face was enough to tell Jermaine that he was causing it.

"Put Ashley down Jack … put her down gently!" He said firmly.

"The dragon who never was a dragon … the follower … you will leave here, or you will die." Said Jack, and his voice sounded like there were hundreds of people talking through him.

"Jack … put Ashley down!" He repeated, telling himself to ignore what Jack was saying. He couldn't be serious.

Jack turned to him and smiled.

"No." He said simply.

"Then I'll just have to take her off of you," Said Jermaine.

"Do you love her?" Asked Jack simply.

"What? No!" Said Jermaine, "But She's my friend and I owe her! She got me out of Wuya's shithole prison and I'm going to help her now."

Jack smiled sadly.

"The prison … Wuya … no … don't!" The smile faded and Jack began to tremble, "Not again … no Wuya! … Don't do it again … it hurts … don't hurt me … no! Don't hurt her either! … No! Wuya!"

He was practically crying out. Jermaine realised that by mentioning the prison, Jack's mind had returned there. He was begging Wuya for his life … and for Ashley's.

"Jack!" Called Jermaine.

But there was suddenly a whirlwind of black magic, and Jack and Ashley were gone.

* * *

(A/N) No excuses, I just haven't been bothered to write. To tell you the truth I hardly feel any inspiration for it anymore, I'm more focused on the original stories I'm working on. However, I'm going to finish this because I can't leave a story half done! I love you all!

Also, I'm putting up a picture of evil Jack on my DA page. If you want to see how I pictured him in my head, you can get onto it through my homepage link on my bio page. It'll be in my gallery. : )

Lots of luv and cookies,

Becky.

XxX


	7. Chapter 6: Minds in the Mist

Ashley's head was killing her. She blinked slowly and her vision slowly slid back into focus. She looked down and saw tiny black sparks flowing all through her. She was being healed magically. As her bones cracked back into place, she found that she could stand. She wasn't sure where she was apart from that she was still underground. She walked through a door and found that she was on a balcony.

Standing not too far away, looking down on the city and shrouded in dark magic, was Jack. His eyes still red and blank, like he didn't even understand where he was. Of course, with his eyes like that it was difficult to tell what he was feeling at all.

"J … Jack?" She stammered.

The black magic disappeared and he turned, those red eyes fixed on her.

"You're awake." He stated. His voice had a strange hypnotic quality, as though there were thousands of voices speaking at once.

"What … what's happening?" She said, looking over the balcony, and seeing the entire city smothered in a black fog.

"They are being … judged." He said.

"I … how do you mean? I don't understand …" Her blue eyes shone brightly with tears.

"The ones with strength and the ability to control their fears can pass through the fog with little pain or agony." Explained Jack, "However, the ones with weakness and fear … they suffer … I am God and I pass judgement on them. I find them guilty of sin and they will face the apocalypse."

Ashley staggered back a few steps. He was insane … he actually believed what he was saying! He thought he was a God!

"Jack … Jack!" She ran to him and grabbed hold of both his shoulders, looking into the eyes, "Come back! Stop this! You're not God, you're Jack Spicer! You're sick! Jack … _please!_" She sobbed and threw her arms around him. He stood perfectly still, not responding as though she wasn't there. She could hear the screams and cries of the people below suffering. What had happened to the others? Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Jermaine …

"Dragons …" Said Jack, looking out over the city, "there is more than fear in the fog …"

* * *

"Katsuya, stay close to me." Said Kimiko.

"You're not my type." Said Katsuya. Kimiko glared at him.

"I can't protect you from the mist if you're too far away … at least I think that's how it works." Said Kimiko.

The colour drained from Katsuya's face and he grabbed her arm, linking it with his own.

"Close, got it." Said Katsuya.

Kimiko walked slowly along the corridor. She was practically tripping up over Katsuya. If she could just get to the magical items department. They would probably have some charms to help defend him against the fog. Then she could go find the others and figure out what was going on while Katsuya fetched help.

She could hear the screams of people around her. She closed her eyes trying to block out the sounds. She couldn't listen; she mustn't … a tear trickled down her cheek. She needed to be strong, but it was so hard. In front of her eyes she could see everyone she had lost. She could see people dying; the people she couldn't protect, the people she wanted to save but couldn't … Yuuji … Raimundo … she never should have let them leave.

They opened the door to the magical item department. Many of the shelves now held piles of black ash; the items that weren't resistant to the black magic. A few of the surviving items were already dark magic and so couldn't be destroyed, but a few were items that protected the carrier. She picked up the ones she could find.

"Put this on." She said, handing Katsuya a medallion. She put one on herself and then gestured for him to follow. He could only see a black shadow of him through the mist. She pocketed the other items and then noticed the safe door at the back of the room. The Shen-Gong-Wu vault.

"Hold on a minute," she said, going to the door. She opened the safe and walked in. So many Shen-Gong-Wu she had forgotten they even had. Strange to think that these items were the reason she was even here.

"Wow," Said Katsuya, "I heard about these things but … no way did I ever actually believe that you collected all these Shen-Gong-Wu."

"Collected them and protected them," Said Kimiko, "this was our purpose once upon a time."

"Are you bringing them along?" Asked Katsuya.

"We're gonna need some serious firepower." Said Kimiko, "Grab one of the bags outside, empty whatever's in it and bring it here. We're going to need spares."

When Katsuya brought an empty bag, Kimiko picked up the Orb of Tsunami, the Mantis Flip coin and the third arm sash. She reached for the sword of the storm, and then thought about it. Raimundo wouldn't be fighting with them this time … he wouldn't need a weapon. Even so she picked it up and twirled it around once in her hand as though testing it for balance.

"What's that?" Asked Katsuya.

"Sword of the storm," said Kimiko.

"Of I know that one. It uses wind power … oh." Said Katsuya.

Kimiko put it in her bag and then grabbed a few more items of the shelves. She held up the falcon's eye. To her surprise, she found it cut through the fog. She held it out to Katsuya.

"Use that to find your way and get help." Said Kimiko, picking up the reversing mirror and putting it in her bag.

"Don't I get anything to defend myself?" Asked Katsuya.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and looked around. She spotted the Eye of Dashi.

"The eye of Dashi shoots lightening, make sure you only use it on an enemy!" Said Kimiko, handing it to him, before bagging the Golden Tiger claws.

* * *

Clay walked slowly along the corridor and then stopped. She shook his head. There was cold sweat on his forehead and he kept shivering. He was fighting as hard as he could against the fog. Much more of this and he might crack. He heard a strangled cry to his right.

"N-no! … Please … not the dragons … please … Omi! Raimundo! Kimiko! Clay! … Escape … you will not harm them … please!"

Clay ran down the corridor towards the voice. On the ground, writhing in agony was Master Fung. He looked so weak and helpless.

"Master Fung!" He cried, holding him up.

"C-Clay?" stammered Master Fung, "Y-you must e-escape! They're coming, Clay. Protect the others …"

He fell unconscious and Clay picked him up. He would have to carry him to safety. He walked along the corridor again, feeling weaker by the second. He had to find Kimiko and then they could go back for Omi. He wouldn't lose anyone else to this damn mist!

For a moment, Clay almost envied Raimundo …

* * *

(A/N) Aw, Jack is crazy. So's Master Fung to come to it … anyone I haven't made go insane at one point or another? Lol

Luv,

Becky.

XxX


	8. Chapter 7: Minds in the Mist part 2

Kimiko took a moment to focus. If she concentrated enough she would be able to find Clay. She could sense him, but it wasn't enough, she couldn't see where he was. She couldn't find Omi at all. Dear God let him be alright. Master Fung ... no where ... wait, a very faint awareness. Jermaine was no where either. What was happening? What had Jack done?

There it was! Clay was wandering through the fog. She raised the Golden Tiger Claws and slashed down. She jumped into the rift.

* * *

Clay was losing hope of finding anyone else now. The thoughts running through his head were scattered. He barely understood what he was thinking. Master Fung was muttering to himself in his sleep on Clay's back. He needed to find Kimiko and get back to Omi.

As if by chance, or even a miracle, at that moment a rift opened in front of him and Kimiko jumped out. Actually it was more like 'fell out', but he didn't care. She was safe and apparently none the worse for the fog clouding around them in a swirling black mass.

'Clay?' She asked, squinting at him through the mist.

'Kimiko! You're okay, thank God.' He said, placing Master Fung on the ground and running to hug her.

'Master Fung! What happened?' She asked, kneeling beside him.

'I ... I don't know. I guess he's just not as strong as he used to be.' Said Clay, looking down at the old man sadly, 'The fog got to him. He was screaming about us, he wanted us to run ... he was trying to protect us.'

'He's been like a father to us for so long now...' Said Kimiko, 'Maybe he's started thinking of us in the same way...'

They looked down at him for a moment longer. Then Clay sighed and turned to her.

'Omi's unconscious, but should be okay. He's with Ritsuko at the moment.' He said.

'Where are they?'

'In the security room.' He said.

'Let's go,' She said, turning to him as he picked up Master Fung, and she raised the claws.

* * *

Ritsuko was sat with her knees pulled up on the chair, staring at the fog pressed in on the cracking glass around her. Omi hadn't stirred once and she was beginning to think he might have serious trauma. She nearly wished she had stayed out in the fog with everyone else, but then she remembered the screams. The glass wouldn't hold back the dark magic for long. Any second now the glass would break and it would take her and Omi.

She pushed her head into her knees and closed her eyes. She heard a strange noise and felt the wind brushing around her. That was it. The glass had broken and the fog was rushing in to claim her at last.

'I'm sorry I couldn't stop it.' She whispered into her knees, meaning it for Omi.

'Stop what?' Asked a familiar American voice above her.

She looked up in amazement. The glass hadn't broken, Nihon and Amerika had used a shen-gong-wu to get in here. She was saved.

'Come on, we need to get out of here,' Said Amerika, holding out a hand for her as Nihon pulled Omi towards the centre of the room. She pulled out a blue orb and held it above his head. She muttered something and a trickle of water spilled out onto Omi's head.

He coughed and spluttered and then sat up dazedly.

'What happened?' He asked dopily.

'You were knocked out.' Nihon said, 'You'll be okay soon.'

'We should get going moving,' Said Amerika.

'There could be more people out there!' Protested Ritsuko.

'I don't think we can help them now.'

'We have to try!' She said, pulling on his arm.

He turned to Nihon.

'What do you think Kim?' He asked.

'Ritsuko's right, we can't just leave the survivors out there.' Said Nihon.

'If there are any survivors.' Said Omi darkly.

Nihon knelt down next to her bag and pulled out an assortment of medallions, rings and bracelets. She examined each one carefully and then gave one to Ritsuko.

'This is the strongest one here, keep it on at all times. It will protect you, but you need to stay focused. It you let your mind wander it won't be able to protect you on its own.' She said, handing Ritsuko the bronze medallion. She slipped it around her neck. Nihon then pulled out a bracelet made of gold with a green gem in it. She slipped it around Master Fung's wrist. She stood up and turned to them, her eyes bright.

'This is the only airtight room we have, but we can't open the doors because that'll let the fog in. The glass won't last forever, so we have to move quickly. If you find someone keep them close, we'll be able to protect them. Ritsuko, you're not strong enough so take a couple of charms. Use them to get people back to this room and then take them off again. You'll have to reuse them because we're going to need the others. Katsuya is coming back with help, but they won't be any use without charms of their own.'

'But like you said,' Ritsuko pointed out, 'We can't open the doors, how will we get people in and out?'

Nihon held up the golden claws in her hands.

'I'll leave these by the doors, just think of the place you want to go and these will open a vortex to that place. The just leave them by the door on your way out.' She explained.

'This is all a bit risky,' Said Amerika, rubbing the back on his neck.

'What's life without a few risks?' Nihon said, her eyes still shining with emotions that Ritsuko couldn't recognise.

'She sounds like Rai,' Ritsuko heard Amerika mutter to Omi.

Ritsuko looked at each of them in turn. There was a connection and a trust there that she could see plain as day. It was the same trust that Raimundo used to have when he was still here.

'Let's get moving shall we?' Said Nihon, raising her eyebrows at them.

* * *

Jack was still stood, just staring. Ashley didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to do. Every bit of her ached and she desperately needed to sleep, the dark magic healing doing little good for her exhausted muscles. She couldn't just stand there and do nothing. For a moment, her hand lingered over the gun, hidden under her jacket at her back.

'Touch that and I may reconsider saving you.' Whispered a voice in her ear. Jack was somehow behind her and his right hand was holding back her hair and his left gripped her wrist.

'It wouldn't help anyway. I'm beyond mortal death now.'

As he pulled the gun out, she pulled away and span around to face him, standing a little way away. Although that wouldn't save her if he decided to shoot her.

'Why are you doing this?' She demanded.

'They need to die,' Said Jack a certain amount of urgency in his voice.

'Why?' She asked despairingly.

'They are filled with sin and deceit and sadness. They are either too weak to defeat sin and those that are so pathetic they would welcome death.' Said Jack, 'I'm doing them justice.'

'You're killing innocent people.' Said Ashley, tears brimming in her desperation, 'You're killing our friends.'

'The people who hunted us down and treated us like scum!' He spat.

'Did we really deserve to be treated any differently?' She asked, 'I've learnt so much about myself since I joined with them. I thought you had too.'

'I was evil, I have been reborn.' He said.

'You're more evil now that ever before!' Said Ashley.

'This is what I was born to do!' Snapped Jack, 'I am supposed to dispose of this world. That is why I sent the vision to the dragon of the wind telling him to change time! That is why when that failed I needed to awaken within this form to correct it!'

'I don't understand,' Said Ashley, 'You're not Jack, are you?'

'I am the magic Wuya gave me, infusing Jack's suppressed evil self.' Said Jack, his red eyes cutting into her.

'You're not him ... you're not my Jack.' Said Ashley, shaking her head as tears fell down her cheeks.

'No ... I am a different Jack, but I am Jack all the same.' He said, turning back to the chaos below and throwing the gun out into the mist, 'And now I must watch my kingdom unfold.'

* * *

Kimiko held the flashlight in her teeth as she focused on the panel of wires before her. If she could get communications up and running, she could tell any survivors to move to a central point. Maybe it might even snap them out of their insanity long enough to actually do it.

Omi was busy getting the rest of the charms to the entrance to give them to the help Katsuya was supposed to be bringing for them. Clay was helping Ritsuko get people the safety. This was all up to her. She could've done with an extra set of hands ... for a moment a familiar face with spiky brown hair and green eyes grinned out at her. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the image.

'What are you still doing in my head?' She whispered to herself, them smiled slightly, 'Always there at the wrong moment.'

She sighed and turned back to the panel. It has been her choice to exile him. He was probably happier anyway.

She twisted the last wire into place and stood back, hand raised in amazement as a faint light shone over head, lighting the corridors up, even if they still couldn't see through the mist, it made it a bit easier, like fog lights on a car. Further more there was a cackling over her ear piece and then silence.

'Clay? Clay, Omi, Ritsuko can you hear me?' She asked.

'_Loud and clear!'_

'_Power's back up!'_

'_Can you hear us?'_

'We're online people. I'll try and get message to Katsuya to see where he is. Keep working!' Said Kimiko, the first genuine grin she had had in ages spreading across her face.

It looked like things were finally looking up.

* * *

(A/N) Been awhile I know and most of you probably won't come back to start reading again, but it's been so hectic on this end that something had to go and it was writing. I'm back now though and will be trying to get things started up again. If you feel like forgiving me long enough to start reading again and getting back into the story, please feel free to add me on MySpace (I'll be under Bex Myatt, not Becky. Or email is on my profile. you'll recognise it by my headline:

"Never insult actors at London Dungeon. They do not like it!")

and nag to your heart's content until I get the stories finished!

Love you all loads if you are reading this! Crosses fingers

Bex.

XxXxXxXxXxX


	9. Chapter 8: Katsuya to the Rescue

They had gathered most of the fog's victims in the security chamber when Kimiko came running down the corridor in excitement. Clay looked up to see her figure emerge from the mist and shimmer into focus.

'Katsuya's close and he's brought help!' She said happily.

'Who'd he bring?' Asked Clay, wiping his brow.

'Don't know, I'm on my way up now.' She said, grabbing the bag of charms near the door and running off.

Clay rested his hands on his knees, bent double. He was exhausted and the mist was beginning to talk its toll on him. Katsuya had arrived just in time.

* * *

Jack frowned slightly. He could sense excitement, coming from Kimiko of all people. Why was she so happy? He began to search when he noticed some small movement behind him. He looked around to notice Ashley, who had been standing still in complete horror until this moment. She was slowly approaching the edge, looking out over the mist.

'Beautiful, isn't it.' He said, his red eyes displaying no emotion, but his voice had all the excitement of a child.

'No ... it's disgusting.' She said, spitting over the side, 'People are suffering. The people who have saved and protected us are down there and you're just going to let them die. How could you?'

'If they are worthy to survive, they will emerge from the mist into the light that I will show them.' Said Jack, raising him arms, 'They will follow me and rejoice in everything that I do!'

'They will never follow this evil...' Ashley trailed over. Her hand was on the cold stone of the edge. She could do it; she could get away from him. The fall would kill her, but at least she wouldn't be used by this being taking Jack's form. She couldn't trust herself around him. She would try to protect him in the hope of protecting Jack if it came down to it. She knew that, but she couldn't allow it. She had to get away.

She pushed herself up a little, under the pretence of looking over the edge to see what was below. Of course she knew what was below; nothing. That was exactly what she wanted. She shuddered and took a couple of steps back. Then she released her self and ran at the edge, pushing herself over, falling ... falling into the mist and nothingness below...

* * *

Then she landed back on the edge, just behind Jack. He was staring at her. Those red, expressionless eyes couldn't hide the horror on the rest of his face. She scrambled backwards, leaning against the wall.

'Why?' He asked.

'I can't ... you're not Jack!' She cried.

'But he wants me to save you. He wants you safe. That is the only reason he hasn't killed us both by now. He wants to stay alive to stop me from hurting you. You're too important to him.'

'Stop it.' She whispered.

'He loves you Ashley.'

'STOP IT!' She shouted at him, 'You're not Jack! You don't get to talk about him! You don't even get to speak his name! You're nothing compared to him!'

'You are only here because of him.' Whispered Jack.

She stood up and ran at him, knocking him backwards as they fell towards the edge and over into the darkness below...

* * *

Clay couldn't hold on much longer. He knew that Katsuya and Kimiko were on the way, but he was so tired and without Omi they were sort of under staffed for this sort of operation. He grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws and slashed down, coming out the other side of the gash in the security room where he collapsed against the wall. He was so tired. He hadn't slept in days, he was tired from protecting Master Fung and the mist, that dark creeping mist, kept playing tricks on him. He could see the faces of his friends, family. His dad and little sister were smiling at him. Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, Master Fung, Dojo...

Dojo? Where had Dojo been? He had hardly laid eyes on the little serpent since Raimundo's trial. He hoped if he was alright. Kimiko had sent him on some stupid mission and he only came back to report. He wondered if he even knew what was going on here.

There was a tapping on the glass. He sleepily turned is head to see Ritsuko pointing at the claws in his hand. He slashed down and threw the claws into the opening. They appeared on the other side and Ritsuko caught them, jumping through a gash with the person she was dragging behind her. She put him with the rest. They were quickly running out of space.

'He's the last one I could find.' She gasped, drawing in the air.

'Oxygen's gettin' a bit thin in here.' Said Clay, closing his eyes, 'But help's on the way.'

'Katsuya?' asked Ritsuko.

'The one and only. He brought help.'

'Who would he bring?' Asked Ritsuko.

'God only knows, but we can't really be picky right now.'

'I guess so,' She sighed, 'I ... I'm scared. '

He opened his eyes and gazed at her.

'I've always wanted to be here, fighting along side the Rebellion. I always wanted to be so grown up and now that I am ... I just want to be home.' She said, her brown eyes welling up.

He slowly slid over next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She sobbed into his shirt and he sighed.

'It's never quite how you picture it when you get there.' He said, 'The dragons and the soldiers here ... they're all had the experience and they've all sacrificed a lot to be here. We're so far in now, we'll never get out, but you're still young. You can still make that choice.'

She continued to cry and he closed his eyes again. He wasn't cut out for this mentoring business. If only Master Fung was conscious.

* * *

Kimiko slapped her hand on he pad to open the door, but nothing happened. Of course, it didn't. If had been that easy they could've escaped before now. She could hear the voices on the other side and she pulled out her radio.

'Katsuya! I'm on the other side of the door. Can you get through?' She asked.

'_We're going to blow the door open. Stand back, way back. Over.'_

Kimiko ran back and around the corner. She sat in silence for a moment or two and then there was a deafening roar and the door blew apart. She covered her head and rubble scattered around the corner, then stood and looked around the edge.

The fresh air hit her in the face as it blew the fog apart. She breathed it in deeply and sighed. Then she looked at the people approaching the door. They were all wearing gas masks, but Kimiko recognised Katsuya.

'Is everyone okay?' He asked.

'Those we've found.' Said Kimiko, blinking as she stepped into the sunlight.

Katsuya pulled his mask off as he grinned at her.

'How did you get out?' Asked Kimiko, realising for the first time that the thought never occurred to her that he would have to find another way out.

'Air ducts.' He said, 'They lead all the way out into the open. They're small though so I sort of had to blast them apart with the Eye of Dashi. There was no air coming through them. Just the mist.'

'Clay and Ritsuko are gathering the survivors in the security chamber, but it won't hold up long. Here,' She held out the bag of charms. 'Those of you going in, wear one of these. They will stop the effect of the fog, but keep your masks on just in case.'

The soldiers filed past, picking out a charm each as they went.

'It'll take them a long time to get them all out.' Said Katsuya.

'It's alright; they've got the golden tiger claws. I didn't want to risk using them before because I didn't know if the area was clear up here before.' She ran a hand through her hair, getting the debris from the explosion out. A little way away stood a couple more of the soldiers, still with masks on. One of them began to approach.

'Out of interest, who did you get to help?' She asked.

'Well, that's just it ... don't hate me.' Said Katsuya.

'Katsuya, who did you get?' asked Kimiko, her voice taking on a warning tone.

'He was the only one I could think of, it wasn't my fault...'Began Katsuya.

Kimiko stared as the soldier removed him mask.

'You ...'

* * *

(A/N) Sorry it's a bit short, but you know how I love my cliffhangers. Anyways, sorry for no update last week, but I was in London on Saturday and work on Sunday and then school for the rest of the week. I'll try and update YMCISD soon too I promise!

Anyways, love you loads,

Bex.

XxX


	10. Chapter 9: Can't or Won't?

'Hey Kimiko,' said Yuuji, smiling slightly as he ruffled his hair slightly.

He handed his gas mask to Katsuya who had taken a couple of steps away from Kimiko. Kimiko was staring at him. His outfit was that of their own soldiers, but it had the insignia of Chase Young's army on the sleeve. He caught her staring and then realised what she must be thinking.

'Oh no! No, it's not that! Those were there from the mission you and he sent us on. We got stuck in the mountains for ages in an avalanche. When we got out we didn't know the location of the new base. We're not on his side anymore.' Explained Yuuji.

'Right,' Said Kimiko, swallowing slightly and then turning away, 'There are people who need medical attention, we had better get ready.'

'We've got some supplies with us.' Said Yuuji.

Kimiko didn't answer. She had been wishing, hoping that when that helmet was taken off it would be ... but of course not. His memory had been wiped and he would be off living a perfectly happy normal life somewhere. He wasn't coming back. Raimundo wasn't going to come to her rescue this time.

The first few people were appearing from the vortex that had opened not too far away, and she pushed Raimundo out of her mind. This wasn't the time.

* * *

Ashley pulled herself up. She was in serious pain. As she tried to stand, her leg gave out and she cried in pain. It must be broken, she decided. She looked around for Jack, but really wished she hadn't. He had obviously broken the fall for her, his form lay broken and bleeding not too far away. She dragged herself over to him and felt for a pulse. There was nothing.

She bit her lip, but she couldn't stop the tears from coming. She had killed Jack. She had killed the one person she cared for more than any other. To save the world, she had to kill the one she had only ever wanted to save.

She collapsed onto his chest. Then she noticed something. A small flash – a spark! Jack's form started twisting and writhing and the sparks covered it. It took a hideous, rasping breath as the neck snapped back into place. The bone cracked into place and the cuts sealed themselves and his form rose with the magic seething through him.

As he opened his eyes, Ashley wanted to scream in anger. They were still blood red, with no visible pupils or iris.

'That wasn't very nice.' He said, 'All I want is to protect you.'

'Leave me alone!' She screamed as he came closer.

He knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her leg. She flinched at his touch and it began to heal itself. She glared at him through her tears.

'I don't understand why you hate me so much.' He said, the red eyes making her uneasy as they gazed straight at her, 'I want to help you. I want to save you.'

'I don't need saving by you.' She hissed though gritted teeth looking down and fighting back the tears.

'I'm not your enemy, Ashley.' He said, 'I'm your friend. You don't want to make me your enemy.'

'What I want is to have the old Jack back.' She said, her braids falling across her face.

'He won't be coming back.' He said.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to get away from him, but she didn't know how. She knew she couldn't kill him. He wouldn't let her kill herself and every time either of them was injured he just healed them. The red eyes could see everything and she couldn't think of a way to trick him into letting her go. If she could just speak to the real Jack...

'I'm not going to let you speak to him.' Said the other Jack, looking out through the mist. It was sneaking up and over them now. He wasn't letting it harm her.

She was taken aback by this sudden statement. Could he really read her mind or was it just coincidence?

'Why not?' She asked, 'He can't stop you. I can't stop you. There's nothing we could use or plan to help him. Why can't I just see him?'

'He can stop this.' Corrected the other Jack, 'He could destroy us both, but if he made one small error I could survive and this body would be mine to control forever. If you were to persuade him to try it, he would listen to you and I would be destroyed.'

'I would never ask him to destroy himself.'

'So you say, but you tried to destroy us both just now when you pushed us off the cliff.'

'I ... I couldn't live on my own. If he was destroyed I would destroy myself as well.'

'How very sentimental.' He said, not turning to look at her, 'But you would have survived that fall anyway and he wouldn't have. You just killed him, if it wasn't for me, he would be dead.'

'If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have pulled him off the cliff.' She snapped.

'I hope that comforts you when you think about the pain you're causing him.'

She slumped against the wall and closed her eyes. Please, please, let this be a nightmare.

* * *

Kimiko was sat staring into space when Clay walked over. She glanced at him and he passed her a mug. She smiled and took it from him as he sat next to her, his own mug clasped in his large hands.

'How're you holding up?' He asked.

'Hm? How do you mean?' She said.

'Yuuji and his sudden return to Rebellion life?'

'Oh, that ... I'm fine. That's nothing. Why should it be bothering me? We're not dating anymore and I mean, he's been away for a long time ...' She sighed, 'I'm just waiting for everything else that's been haunting me to return.'

'I expect you would a little happier if Raimundo returned.' Said Clay.

'Did I mention Raimundo?' She asked.

'No, but you don't have to.' He shook his head slightly, 'We all miss him Kim. Maybe ... maybe we should bring him back.'

'We can't. He has no memory of the Rebellion.' Said Kimiko, 'And even so, he's a traitor. We can't bring him back to us with everyone's knowledge of that.'

'He has no memory of the Rebellion, he still remembers us! He remembers everything before he fell into the time rift. He can help us like he did when he first started! The Raimundo that betrayed us is dead!' Said Clay.

'I can't!' She snapped, 'I can't bring him back ...'

'Can't, or won't?' Asked Clay.

'It's too late. He'll be in civilian life now.'

Clay shook his head again. 'This is pathetic Kim, you're letting your pride get in the way of what the rebellion needs!'

'You are dismissed!' She snapped. He walked away, angrily muttering to himself. She sat down again and went back to staring into space. Can't, or won't?

* * *

(A/N) Just when I got back into writing, my laptop was unfortunately busted and I had to get it fixed. Took ages too, but it's better now and my wireless is finally up and running too so easier updates! Yay!

Also, sorry to disappoint, I know many of you were expecting Raimundo to be the one there, but you should be so lucky! I wouldn't bring him back this early in the game. Lol.

Becky.

XxX


	11. Chapter 10: As the World falls down

Deep, deep, buried in a corner of dark room, Jack Spicer was curled into a ball. He was in so much pain. It kept coming, he felt every bone in his body break and then magically heal. He knew that Ashley wasn't fighting back, at least not as well as she could. Why didn't she just kill him? Death must be better than being locked within one's own mind. Watching yourself hurt your friends, but not being able to do anything about it.

He stood and shakily took a couple of steps. He imagined that there was a door before him and gripped the handle, pulling it open and stepping out. The corridors twisted and turned and went on forever. Endless rooms were open to him, but he didn't want to explore any of them. What could be behind those doors? His emotions, his worst memories, his evil self? He gave a small laugh. Evil? Could he have ever called himself evil? Well ... at least before now he couldn't have...

He could feel the magic streaming through him. Everything that Wuya had poured into him. He could see streams off it pouring through at his feet. Carefully stepping over them he followed one for a while. Every room it touched became a blur, twisting and turning in agony. His mind was slowly being eaten away by his lack of control over this magic. He wished there was some way to stop it.

He leant against a wall for a moment. The damage being inflicted to his physical body was taking its toll on him. He sighed and carried on walking. Would he ever escape? Or would he just have to wander until Ashley got the courage to deal with his other self once and for all?

* * *

Kimiko sat on a bed next to Omi's. He was sleeping peacefully, looking just like he used to when they were so much younger and naive. She guessed his dreams weren't as troubling as hers tended to be.

'Staring at people while they sleep is slightly creepy.' Said a quiet voice, hushed to avoid waking anyone in the crowded tent, sleeping on cots.

She glance around and saw Yuuji with two cups of tea. Why did everyone keep bringing her drinks? She took it anyway.

'I was just thinking how much younger and at peace he looks while he's sleeping.' She said, sighing, 'I wish I could sleep peacefully.'

'Well obviously a lot has happened to you. You've had to make some hard decisions.' Omi smiled slightly in his sleep and Yuuji sat beside her, 'I guess that's why he took off?'

'Took off? Who?' Asked Kimiko.

'Raimundo ... you broke up with him right? That's why he's not here?' Asked Yuuji, looking at her in confusion.

She stared at him and then it struck her. He wasn't there. He had been gone long before any of that happened. He doesn't know what she did ...

'No ... not exactly.' She said, feeling slightly sick, 'He ... something happened and his mind had to be wiped. He's off living as a civilian now.'

'But ... mind wipes are just for traitors or enemies we capture. Raimundo ...' The look on her face told him everything. Her blue eyes began to well up with tears, all the emotions she had closed herself off from flowing back.

'Kim ... god, I'm sorry.' He said, putting an arm around her as she began to cry. He let her rest on his shoulder, crying steadily. He couldn't believe she had to make that kind of decision. Raimundo a traitor? He couldn't believe it. He had never been that fond of Raimundo, but he trusted him.

'Are ... are you sure he's guilty?' Asked Yuuji.

'No, that's what I'm so scared about ...' she sobbed harder, 'What if evidence shows up and he's innocent? How will I explain that to him? I ... I didn't have a choice ... but I couldn't face him again.'

'It's not your fault Kimiko; if the evidence is there then you can't help it.' He said, 'Friend of foe must be treated equally in these cases.'

She didn't stop crying. She had obviously held this in all this time. She couldn't hold it back anymore. He held as she cried, trying to give her a little comfort.

On the cot, lying facing away from them, Omi was awake. He really wanted to get up, but that would sort of ruin the moment. He sighed and closed his eyes again. He knew Kimiko needed to get this out.

* * *

Ashley opened her eyes. The fog was closing in around her. She could barely see Jack's outline anymore. He had his arms raised to the heavens, crying out in a strange tongue she couldn't identify. He was obviously busy and that was her chance.

Very slowly, without making a sound she got to her feet and crept away, into the surrounding mist. If she couldn't beat him for now, she would have to run and get help. Moving quietly was no problem; she was a cat burglar after all. However, moving silently might not help against a magical Jack.

He was soon swallowed by the mist and she decided to make a run for it. For some reason, the mist didn't seem to be affecting her the way it had the others. She ran as fast as she could, looking for a familiar shape or passage that would let her know where they were.

Suddenly a tremble shook the earth and loose rocks fell from the roof of the cavern. It suddenly became clear what Jack was up to. He was bringing down the new city. She had to get out.

Running wherever there was shelter from the falling earth she started to find her bearings and knew she didn't have far to get out. She just had to make it before the whole city caved in.

* * *

A violent quake shook Omi from his pretend sleep and Kimiko and Yuuji stood up, Yuuji with his arm still around her shoulders. She pulled away and ran for the tent entrance. She stood and stared as cracks appeared, flowing through the ground and splitting the earth's surface. She could see the sparks of dark magic working their way through the soil.

'Jack...'She hissed.

Clay and Jermaine ran from another tent near by as Omi and Yuuji joined her.

'He's causing the city to cave in!' She called, 'We have to get to safer ground!'

'Everybody run!' Called Clay, before ducking into a tent. He came back out with Dojo around his neck and Master Fung, still unconscious, in his arms. 'Move!' He shouted at them and they ran.

They left everything behind and just ran. Kimiko heard cries and span around. As the ground fell open she saw people slipping back into the chasm. They she saw, one person clinging on by their fingernail. Ashley was trying to pull herself up. She had made it past Jack, but she was about to fall.

Kimiko ran towards her, falling forwards and sliding onto her stomach as she reached out and grabbed Ashley's wrist. She pulled with all her might, feeling herself slipping forwards. Both Kimiko and Ashley pulled with all their might as the ground became unstable. Ashley's hand slipped and Kimiko could barely hold on. She was going to fall, she could make it.

Kimiko felt Dojo's claws grip her and with one desperate lunge, grabbed hold of Ashley's arm. Ashley gripped it gratefully as Dojo flew them out of danger.

They touched down with the others after a few minutes and watched as their supplies, their camp and their new home fell into a crater. They had less than half the number they had rescued from the fog.

'Ashley!' Said Jermaine, gripping her by the shoulders as she stared at the gaping black hole in the earth's surface. She looked at him in a daze and smiled slightly as he shook her.

'I'm ...I'm okay. Thank you Kimiko.' She said.

'I'm just glad you're okay.' She said, 'We thought we lost you back in the mist.'

'I was with Jack ... he wouldn't let me go.' She said, rocking slightly where she stood, 'He's not Jack anymore ... He's just whatever that bitch Wuya made him!'

Jermaine hugged her as she began to cry.

Katsuya walked over, pale and actually quiet for a once. Kimiko looked at him, sensing he had something to say.

'Our numbers have seriously suffered. The ... the rebellion can't recover from this ... we can't face Chase Young in this state.' He bit his lip and took a deep breath, 'We lost Ritsuko. She fell in.'

Clay stared at him and then turned away fist clenched. Kimiko knew he was hiding his grief. She wanted to break down herself. She couldn't cope with this. She wasn't ready to lead in this state. She couldn't help anyone. She couldn't save them ... they were all doomed. The moment Chase Young heard about this he would attack and they would lose. Ten thousand years of darkness ... one of Master Fung's favourites. He was still unconscious and broken. A crippled old man, not resembling their strong leader and guide. The person they turned to when they needed help.

'We'll move out to the mountain pass where we were previously camped,' Yuuji instructed Katsuya, 'Get everyone together. We'll mourn the dead when we're no longer in danger of joining them. Ashley, we'll need to know exactly what Jack's been up to. Dojo, if you could take the injured with Katsuya, he'll guide you. The rest will follow with us.'

Kimiko stared at him in disbelief. He was taking control. He could tell she couldn't deal with it right now and was taking over. He turned to her and gripped her shoulder.

'Get a hold of yourself; they need you.' He whispered.

She took a deep breath and turned to the others.

'We've suffered out greatest defeat since this war started and it was not against an enemy, but a friend.' She said, every one of the survivors hanging on her words, 'This is a difficult time. For a while, we'll be in doubt. For a while we will suffer and we will have to rebuild. But as long as we are willing to fight, Chase Young and the Heylin side will never be victorious!'

They all cheered. She only wished that this was how she really felt.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry the update is late. I was working all weekend and I'm going to be preparing for uni over the next few weeks so a couple might be late then too, but I'll try to get them up.

Becky.

XxX


	12. Chapter 11: Breaking down

They travelled for three days under the cover of darkness to get to a hidden spot in the mountain pass. By the time they had set up camp and seen to the injured and ill, everyone was at the point of collapse. Kimiko had been practically silent for this entire time and Yuuji had taken command of the survivors of the Rebellion troops. As much as she wanted to be strong for everyone, she couldn't do it. She was lost in a sea of panic and despair.

After everyone had settled for the night, she snuck away and into the medical camp. She set up a chair next to Master Fung's bed and stared at his tired old face for a while.

'I hope you're okay.' She whispered, gripping his hand, 'Things just aren't right around here without you. I ... I could really use one of your sayings right now. You always seemed to have one for every occasion.' She put her other hand up to her eyes as she felt the tears begin to prick them 'I'm so lost ... I don't ... I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I can't lead these people if I can't even lead myself ... I'm frightened and I'm confused and I'm just so broken down and weak ...'

She felt a grip on her hand and looked up. Master Fung was smiling at her gently. She sighed and smiled back, wiping the tears away with her free hand.

'Everyone gets lost, Kimiko. That doesn't make you any less of a leader. What makes you a good leader, is being strong until you can find your way again.' He said in a hoarse whisper.

'But what if I can't find my way?' She asked.

'You will, but first, you must find the missing piece to your life.' He said.

'I don't understand.' She said.

'You will ...' He gave a shuddering breath.

'Master Fung?' She asked. His eyes became unfocused, 'Master Fung!'

'You ... must ... forgive ... him ... don't ... let ...him ... join ... Chase ... Young ...'

'Who? Master Fung, please, hold on. I'll get a medic.' She said, but he gripped her hand.

'You ... must ... forgive ... him ...' Master Fung's eyes rolled back and the grip on her hand loosened.

'Master Fung?' He didn't respond, 'Master Fung?' Her voice became higher and tears fell from her blue eyes, 'Medic! Someone! Somebody help!!' She shouted.

As the medics came and pushed her aside, she stared through the tears at Master Fung as they tried to resuscitate him. She became deaf to everything around her, staring blankly. She didn't even realise as someone pulled her from the tent and shook her slightly.

She felt a sting as someone slapped her cheek. She blinked and saw Yuuji standing in front of her, gripping her shoulders.

'Kimiko ...' He obviously didn't know what to say.

She burst into tears and collapsed against him. After a few minutes, she gained control of her tear ducts, but she stared blankly.

Omi, Clay and Dojo were running over now. She watched them approaching, and bit her lip. She stepped forward and they slowed down.

'Kimiko, what's going on?' Asked Clay, just judging by the expression on her face, he had guessed it wasn't good.

'Master Fung ...' she whispered.

'What about him?' Asked Dojo, but he too had guessed the tragic answer they were going to receive.

'He ... he's gone ...' She said, her voice barely audible.

'Gone?' Asked Omi, not thinking straight. He was blocking out what he probably already knew, 'Gone where?'

'He's ... he ...'

Yuuji didn't hear the rest of Kimiko's statement, but the look on Omi's face said it all. He shook his head and then pushed his way past Kimiko before anyone could stop him and ran into the tent.

'No!' Came his cry, reaching them outside the tent's entrance, 'No! Master Fung! Please! Wake up, Master Fung! MASTER FUNG! PLEASE!'

Yuuji wasn't surprised by his reaction. From what he heard Omi had been raised by the monks and Master Fung was practically like his father.

He decided to leave the dragons to grieve by themselves. It wasn't his place to interfere with them. This was a private loss for them. Besides, he had all of Kimiko's work to do as well as his own, and he would have to cover for Omi and Clay too. Then he would have to announce the death of Master Fung too ... this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Master Fung's funeral took place in a morning. It was raining heavily; this seemed so fitting, thought Kimiko as the rain plastered her hair to her face. She felt numb, there was nothing left in her. Every morning since the death, she had woken up and just prayed. She was offered a thousand trades. She would go back to losing her eye if she could make that day never happen. She would give up their defeat of Wuya, she would surrender herself to Chase Young, she would give up everything, if she could just bring Master Fung back. She was lost without him.

She slowly walked up to the stand at the front of the crowd of troops. She stood before them, not meeting their eyes. She took a breath and began:

'We're here today mourning not only one of the greatest monks and martial arts masters of our time. Today we are here to remember the life of a man who spent his life sacrificing his own needs and wants to save the world. Several years ago he took in and trained four kids, supporting them, helping them and never getting impatient or frustrated.' She took another deep breath, meeting the eyes of Omi, Clay and Dojo. 'He dedicated his life to keeping all of us safe, even if we never even knew it. I ... I can't pretend that his death means that same to all of us. Most of you barely knew him, but the only reason we are here and alive and the Rebellion even exists, is because of this brilliant man. We all owe him our lives and we should all honour him.'

After the ceremony, Omi put a hand on Kimiko's shoulder.

'What you said ... it was wonderful.' He said.

'If should have been you or Dojo speaking,' she said, 'You two knew him best.'

'But the Rebellion knows you best, and it is you they look to when they need strength.'

She sighed and looked at her feet.

'What if I have no strength to give?' she asked.

'You just need to find your feet.' He said.

'I suppose ...' She looked at him, thinking carefully about what she was going to have to say, 'Omi ... Master Fung said something to me that ... well ... he suggested that ...' Omi looked at her expectantly, 'I think he wanted me to find Raimundo.'

Omi stood very still and very quiet for a moment. It seemed like an eternity to Kimiko.

'He had often expressed a wish to me that I should locate Raimundo too, but I thought it best to wait for you to realise it yourself.' He said.

'So ... you think I should?' She asked, her heart pounding.

Omi didn't say anything for another moment. This one seemed to take even longer than the last.

'No.' He said finally, and her face fell, 'At least, not yet.'

'When?' Asked Kimiko.

'After we have dealt with Jack.' Omi said, 'It won't be a problem then. We'll just go and pick him up. Right now we are too spread apart to deal with him as well.'

She sighed for what seemed to millionth time and nodded. He was right; they should deal with Jack first and them go after Raimundo. Then she made another decision and gestured over to Clay, Ashley, Jermaine and Dojo to come over.

'What's up Kim?' Asked Clay.

'I think that ... it's time that I gave up being the leader of the rebellion.' They all opened their mouths, but she raised her hands to silence them, 'At least, being the main leader. It was fine when we had different areas to cover, but now we're all together again, I don't feel right being the only one in charge. So we all pull our weights, we all take our parts. Jermaine, if you could keep training the troops. That includes civilians now; anyone capable of holding a weapon is trained to use one from now on.' He nodded and she turned to Dojo, 'Dojo, from now on I need you to cover all of Master Fung's duties. I know it's a lot to ask ...'

'It's no problem. I'm just honoured that I get to do something other than fly people around.' He said, they all grinned and Ashley stepped forward.

'What do you want me to do?' She asked.

'I know that it's a bit hard but ... we need you to be in charge of the battle plan against Jack.' Kimiko said.

'That's ... I'll do my best.' She said; sooner or later she would have to let him go.

'So what am I gonna be doing?' Asked Yuuji, walking over.

'I ...' Kimiko gave a meaningful glance to the others and they subtly walked away, 'I know this is going to sound incredibly awkward and ...'

'You need me to fill in for Raimundo, right?' Asked Yuuji. She nodded and he grinned. 'Don't worry, I get it. It's not awkward.'

'Thanks.'

He walked away and she found herself alone. She sighed and closed her eyes for a second. She was finally finding her way.

(A/N) Sorry it's a bit of a depressing chapter. It's what I do best. (Which is equally depressing really). Anyway, sorry it's late, I was shopping for clothes for university. This weekend we're going out for my dad's birthday and next week I'm moving into my university room so a couple more late updates coming. Sorry.

luv Becky.

XxX


	13. Chapter 12: The Hope

Kimiko slumped back on a bed. She had been running around all day. She may have split up the jobs betweens all the leaders of the Rebellion now, but she was still far from having free time. What was more annoying was that even when she did get free time, she couldn't sleep. Sleep just brought dreams, dreams of Raimundo, Master Fung; people she really wished were there. Raimundo was the worst; she saw him, screaming at her that it was her fault, that he was innocent and she had sent him to his death. She shuddered and rolled over.

'Hope you're not sleeping on the job.' Said Yuuji, laying a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm on a break.' She said, not opening her eyes.

'Jermaine wants a word.'

'Again: On-A-Break!' She snapped.

'We really don't have time for this Kimiko.' He said.

Kimiko frowned. He was right and she knew it. Damn. She sat up and looked at him.

'Any chance of this war ending soon?' She asked.

'Well that depends on whether or not you're willing to put the work in.' Yuuji said casually, but she knew what he has implying.

'I'm giving it my all Yuuji.' She said.

'I want to believe that, but while you're still focused on the future, you're mind will never be in the now.' He said.

'Excuse me?' She snapped, knowing where this conversation was going.

'You agreed with Omi to go and find Raimundo after we had dealt with Jack.'

'You have no right to...' She began, but the look in his eyes stilled her. He was right and it really bugged her. 'I know, but sometimes ... sometimes it's all that keeps me going.'

'But what keep the rest of us going is you being here.' He said, 'So be here Kim.'

As Yuuji left, Kimiko shook her head. Even if her head was here, her heart certainly wasn't.

* * *

'Kimiko, these new recruits you sent me...' Jermaine said, hesitating slightly.

'What about them?' She asked.

'They're all a bit ... young. Or old.'

'They volunteered.' She said, looking through the list he had handed to her.

'They've got no experience.'

'And we have no forces.' She said, 'They aren't in the age specifications I gave you, I know. But these people came to me specifically because they wanted to be trained to help.'

'Most of them are just driven by revenge though.'

'Then they have something worth fighting for.' She said, looking past him to where some of the forces were stood.

'Most of them are barely 15... they shouldn't be killing at that age Kimiko ... no one should.' Jermaine stood beside her.

'We were.' She said simply.

They stood in silence for a little while.

'You know that they won't last against Jack or Chase.' Jermaine said quietly, 'But you're going to send them out anyway, aren't you?'

'They have every right to fight for those they care about. We don't have the right to tell them that they can't.' Said Kimiko.

'They can't go on the front lines, Kim. They'll endanger the whole operation.' Jermaine said.

'I know ...' Kimiko sighed.

They stood in silence for a little while longer. Jermaine didn't know what to say.

'Take all the experience soldiers off of patrol. Give the new recruits those positions.' She said, 'That'll make them feel involved without putting them in too much danger.'

'But that'll weaken our defences.' Said Jermaine, 'It's a big risk to take.'

'Put one experienced member in each group. They'll take care of the rest and keep them in line.' Kimiko suggested.

'I guess that's all we can do with them for now.' He agreed.

'I've got more members to process. So many of them came forward to help when we said we needed it...' She smiled, 'They always come to the rescue when we most need them.'

'Just be a little more selective. I'm a trainer not a miracle worker.' Said Jermaine.

'I'll try.' Kimiko grinned.

He smiled back and then looked past her. She turned around to see Yuuji heading towards her again.

'Oh god,' She muttered, 'I could really get to dislike giving him this position.'

'Omi wants to see you.' Yuuji said, 'Everything sorted here?'

'More or less.' Jermaine grinned.

* * *

Kimiko wandered off towards the tents. Omi had better have something important to say.

'This is very important,' Omi said as she entered.

'Depends on how you describe 'important'.' Kimiko muttered.

'Ashley has given us a detailed description of what Jack has been doing.'

'And?' Kimiko said.

'It's bad ... as in complete destruction of the world. Xiaolin, Heylin, everything.' Omi said.

'What no ten thousand years of darkness? Because that's more our thing.' Kimiko sighed.

'This is no joking matter.' Omi snapped.

'Sometime you've just gotta laugh Omi.' Kimiko said, sitting down.

'His dark magic is beyond Heylin, stronger than Chase Young and beyond the power of Shen-Gong-Wu.'

'That is problematic, but we've used charms and shen-gong-wu against him already.' Kimiko frowned.

'That was only one tiny portion of his power.' Omi said, 'Hardly a speck on the evil scale.'

'So what do we do?' Asked Kimiko.

'The only thing I can think of that would be strong enough to defeat him is a combination of Shen-Gong-Wu and ... and Heylin.' Omi said.

'No.' Kimiko said, 'Not again. We are not running to Chase Young to get help again. NO!' She snapped at Omi opened his mouth. 'We are Xiaolin dragon warriors! We do not need the Heylin power to beat this. We used to beat Jack regularly. So he got a power up? It doesn't matter! Good will win! Good always wins ... we will win ...'

Omi looked at her closely for a moment, and then smiled.

'I was going to say, that those were my thoughts exactly.' Omi said, 'The last thing we need if for Chase Young to have more leverage over us.'

'So what did you have in mind?' Asked Kimiko.

'It's something I've been reading up on.' Said Omi, 'Throughout the scrolls it always separates in good and evil, but part of what makes the evil side so evil is their lack of loyalty to anyone. They have created weapons against each other as well as against us.'

'What have you found?' Kimiko asked curiously.

'The Vampire Scales.' Omi said.

Kimiko gave his a blank look. He grinned at her.

'They were created decades ago. Long before Dashi, Chase Young, Wuya and the others. Back at the beginning of time, when evil waged war upon itself in chaos.' Omi explained, 'One side created a set of scales, named the 'Vampire Scales' because of their ability to drain the energy of anyone stronger than themselves.'

'So we use these scales to drain the power of Jack.' Kimiko frowned, 'But where are they?'

'This is the problem.' Omi said, 'They were placed somewhere where they could never be found to prevent the power being used against its creators.'

'So how do we find something that is somewhere that can never be found?'

Omi grinned and waved the scroll at her a bit.

'You're figured it out already, haven't you?' She said.

'The scrolls refer to this place as an object, rather than a location: _'The scales were placed in the chest as created to never be opened. It was placed in the hands of the woman who was assigned to protect it and even when opened, the box would retain that which was hidden. This was the chest that would hold the world's hope that chaos would never be unleashed unto the world again.'_' Omi translated.

'Omi, not to put a damper on things but that makes no sense.' Kimiko sighed.

'Are you familiar with the myth of 'Pandora's box' Kimiko?' Omi asked.

'I remember learning about it in school.' Kimiko said, 'Pandora was given the box containing all the world's evil and told never to open it. She was tempted or something and opened it and all the evil spilled into the world, leaving on hope behind in the box ... oh.'

'_This was the chest that would hold the world's hope._' Omi repeated.

'You're saying that Pandora was given the protection of this box, but opened it and all that was left in side was the scales? That's a bit of a loose connection Omi.' Kimiko said.

'There are several versions of this myth throughout the world. Pandora is just one of the more common and literal.' Omi said, 'Pandora released the evil that was captured in the scales, but kept the scales just in case.'

'So where will the chest be now?' Kimiko asked.

'The monk that was writing this account was researching and following this myth closely. He eventually found a way to find the scales, but died before he could follow the path to the scales.' Omi picked up a small pendant that was a pink stone, set in silver in the shape of a tear drop, 'He calls it Pandora's tear. It will lead us to the chest.'

Kimiko thought about it for a moment. She couldn't really leave with the camp in the state that it was in, but the thought of travelling the way they had used to was appealing. No, she couldn't go.

'Omi, can you find the chest?' She asked, 'I can't leave in the middle of this disaster.'

'I know, but I thought I would run it by you first.' Omi closed his eyes for a moment, 'I will find the chest and avenge Master Fung.'

Kimiko smiled sadly. She wished she could help, but this was something Omi had to do himself. She said that he should ask Clay if he wanted to go and they could take Dojo is they needed to.

She got up and left. Waiting outside the tent was Yuuji, clearly with another job that needed doing. She groaned. At this rate, at least she'll be so tired she remember any of her dreams.

* * *

(A/N) For some reason, I ended up going back onto today and was amazed that I hadn't written in so long. They I was on a role. I have no idea where the whole 'Pandora's box' thing came from. I guess I've been studying mythology too hard this term. Lol.

Anyway, let me know what you think. I'm determined to get this story finished now.

Lots of luv and all that jazz,

Becky.

XxX


	14. Chapter 13: One of those dragon things

Omi tapped Dojo on the back and called to him to change direction. The pink colour pulsed in the little stone, shining brightly and then getting dimmer. The brighter it became, the closer they were to the right path. Clay was asleep, lying out on Dojo's back. Omi never really understood how he managed to stay on without slipping off.

Dojo was flying fast. He hadn't had this much freedom in a long time and was relishing in the cool air. They were flying in the direction of Europe. This was worrying; it was Chase Young's territory they were heading into. Omi didn't seem too bothered by this though. He wasn't about to let Chase Young get in the way of what they needed to do.

* * *

Kimiko was running around insanely trying to cover the other dragon's duties. She had had stern words with Yuuji that he was to leave her alone unless the world was about to come to an end and he had got the message. He too was running around trying to cover all the jobs she couldn't get to in time. Ashley was busily drawing up plans to where she thought Jack would be weakest. Jermaine was distributing the new recruits according to skill. All in all, everyone was working at their hardest.

Katsuya was running through the camp trying to get Kimiko's attention.

'Nihon!' He shouted as loudly as he could.

'Katsuya?' Asked Kimiko, irritably.

'We've got a problem.' Said Katsuya, looking around the crowded area.

Kimiko nodded and took him to one side.

'What is it?'

'Jack Spicer's been spotted above ground.'

Kimiko swore and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

'Where?'

'Where he collapsed the ground and the camp was swallowed.'

'He hasn't moved?' Asked Kimiko, 'Why isn't he chasing us?'

'I wouldn't complain personally.' Said Katsuya, 'However, he ... he's chanting.'

'Chanting?' Asked Kimiko, raising an eyebrow.

'It's in a dialect that none of us are familiar with. We don't know what he's doing, but ... Nihon he looked right at us.' Katsuya said.

'He saw you? And he didn't do anything?'

'No he just ... looked. Then he carried on.' Katsuya bit his lip.

'He knows we can't stop him.' Kimiko said, 'At least not yet. He's planning something against us and there is nothing we can do.'

'How do we plan against him when we don't even know what his plans are?' Asked Katsuya.

'We're already working on it.' She explained, but she wouldn't say anymore.

'Don't the rest of us need to know what to do?' Asked Katsuya, 'How do we help if we don't know the plan.'

'Hopefully, if Omi finds what we need, we won't have to get any one involved.' Kimiko frowned and then continued walking. Katsuya followed closely behind her.

'Is this one of the "we're the original dragons and we don't need your help" type things?' Katsuya asked.

Kimiko nodded and continued walking, deep in thought and still frowning. She really wasn't sure what to do. If the whole 'Vampire Scales' plan fell through, they wouldn't have a back up plan to defeat him. Plus, they weren't even sure if the 'Vampire Scales' would leave Jack alive. Such a strong power drain would probably pull on his life force. They hadn't mentioned this to Ashley yet.

* * *

Omi and Clay jumped down off Dojo's back. Omi held up the pendant and the stone shone with a light so bright it was almost painful to look at. It was directing them in the way of a cave, set into a cliff side.

'This looks like it could be unpleasant.' Said Clay.

'True. However, if we intend to stop Jack, we must go forward.' Omi pocketed the stone and looked at Clay.

'Guess we have no choice.' He said, letting Dojo climb up his arm and settled around his shoulders.

'Shall we?' Asked Omi.

They entered the cave and were engulfed in the blackness inside.

* * *

Kimiko was on her way to speak with Jermaine when it happened. The ground shook violently as black sparks shot through it, ripping it apart. Kimiko was knocked off her feet.

'Get down!' She shouted to others who were trying to maintain their balance.

As the quakes subsided, Kimiko got up and quickly checked the people around her for injuries.

'Kimiko!' Shouted Yuuji, running across.

'I'm fine,' She said, 'But check on the rest of the people.'

'We've got bigger problems.' Said Yuuji.

'What?' Asked Kimiko.

'It's Jack, Kim,' He said, 'We got a message through from our teams keeping an eye on him. He's ... he's raised the dead.'

Kimiko stared at him in disbelief.

'Don't be ridiculous, that's impossible.' She said.

'You don't need to tell me that, but that's what they're saying. The people who fell in when he collapsed the ground, they're all climbing back out and they're heading this way!' He said.

Kimiko couldn't speak. This was disgusting. He was using the bodies of their friends and families to form an army to destroy them.

'Kimiko, we have to prepare for the possibility of battle.' Said Yuuji.

'We can't tell these people that they're going to have to kill their own families.' She said.

'They aren't their families anymore. They're puppets.'

'Do you honestly think that's how they're going to see it?' Kimiko sighed, 'Gather all the soldiers, even the ones on guard.'

Yuuji nodded and headed off. Kimiko looked to the sky. It had been blue, but clouds were quickly forming. They had a war on their hands and if she didn't have the loyalty of the soldiers, there was no way they were going to win. They would either have victory or a massacre and Kimiko really didn't know which one it was going to be, but she could guess. How would she react to being told that she had to sentence the people she loved to death?

_But haven't I already done that?_ The thought hissed in her mind. Raimundo. Hadn't she practically sentenced him to death? She could really use him here right now.

No! Now wasn't the time to be regretting these stupid mistakes. Yuuji was right; the people needed her mind to be in the now. She needed to get them prepared. If she didn't look like she was willing to fight, why should they follow her? The only way to get to the future was to survive the present and that was exactly what she intended to do.

* * *

(A/N) told you I was planning on getting this one finished. lol. Two updates in a week. Havent managed that since I was back in school. lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This book should be coming to an end soon and then it'll be on to book 4, which shuld see the return of a certain character I know a few people have been missing. lol.

lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


	15. Chapter 14: Army of the Dead

The soldiers were gathered quickly and before she knew it Kimiko was stood before her entire army. She grimaced at how much smaller it seemed now than it had once been.

'We're going to retreat for now!' She called to them, trying to sound confident, 'I'm sure many of you have heard by now, an army of the dead is making their way here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for those of you who may know the people approaching us, but you have to remember – they are not your family or friends anymore. They are being manipulated by black magic and if you want to do what is right by them, it would be best if you put them out of their misery!'

Yuuji glanced at her, taken aback by this harsh approach.

'We're going to head somewhere safe until we can come up with a better plan of action. If we meet any of the dead soldiers on the way – I beg of you – do not hesitate!'

Kimiko turned away from the crowd who sprung into action, preparing to leave, and she looked at Yuuji.

'I know what you're thinking.' She sighed.

'That was a little … abrupt.' He grimaced.

'There's not time to be delicate. We have to get as far away from Jack and his army as possible.' Kimiko walked past him and he followed shortly behind her.

* * *

Clay and Omi were being careful with their steps in the blackness of the cave. Even so, every once in a while one of them would slip.

'We're going to break our necks!' hissed Clay through the darkness.

'We must continue on!' Omi said with all of his old confidence, 'We must defeat the darkness!'

'Yeah yeah, I know.' Clay grimaced (not that Omi could've seen it); 'Can you see the end yet?'

'Not yet. I think that – wait!' Omi spotted a speck of light in the distance.

They picked up the pace, though it was still careful, trying to get out of the overbearing darkness as soon as possible.

* * *

Chase Young was stood at the edge of a cliff, a breeze catching his long black hair as he glared into the distance. He could sense it. He knew what was happening and he knew now that it was his best chance.

Promises and deals had been made, but he didn't care. He had never truly intended to keep them. He had needed to get into the camp. He needed to get rid of Wuya. He had needed to see the dragon of the wind with his own eyes. He had to be sure if his plan would work, and now he knew it would.

Chase looked around and smirked at the figure standing behind him. That familiar face that now remained expressionless as it stared back at him patiently.

'It's time.' Chase Young looked back to the distance, 'We're going to end it.'

* * *

'Run!' Omi shouted at the cowboy following him.

'What do you think I'm doing?' Clay snapped at him, carrying the heavy box under his arm, the fierce and violent spirits clawing their way up the tunnel behind them.

'Well run faster!' Omi called back and then carried on heading towards the light that was the entrance of the cave.

'Wow good advice! You should be a goddamn motivational speaker!' Clay shouted, slipping slightly on the cave floor, but still moving forward with as much speed as he could muster. He could feel the protective spirits on his heels. They really didn't want them to leave with the scales!

They flung themselves out of the entrance of the cave and Clay threw the box to Omi who caught it clumsily. Clay turned and stamped down as hard as he could, causing a rock slid large enough to cover the entrance of the cave. He heard the frustrated screams of the spirits behind the wall and sighed. They were trapped.

He looked around and caught Omi's eyes. They stood and stared for a moment, before bursting out laughing. Dojo looked from one to the other and shook his head in exasperation. Some things would never change.

* * *

'Nihon, we need to move faster! They're gaining on us!' the voice crackled over the radio.

'I know! I know!' Kimiko's plan of run now and fight later wasn't working out well. They army of the dead were faster than she thought. Damn zombie movies never got it right!

She looked to Yuuji who was echoing her frown.

'I'll get to the back and get the stragglers to pick it up.' He turned to go.

'It's too dangerous! They'll catch up with you!' Kimiko insisted.

'They'll need protection.' Yuuji didn't turn back, but continued to walk away.

Kimiko bit her lip. They were in trouble. Where the hell were Omi and Clay with the vampire scales?

* * *

(A/N) If you wish to nag me continuously until I finish this story, I am available on Twitter! I'm under bex_m13.

I know it's a bit short, but considering how long I've left between updates I think that should be the least of worries.

University has completely left me swamped and I honestly never thought I'd return to fanfics again, but I hate leaving work unfinished. I also though of a way to end it without starting another book, which is good, because I never thought of an ending for it before.

I'm going to try to get back to regular updates again. I'm also working on a lot of original work, but I've hit one hell of a block and I can't focus on a long term thing while at uni, so I'm going to try to finish this throughout my time left a uni. I am in my last year now.

Much love for anyone who might read this.

Bex.

XxX


	16. Chapter 15: Through a Door

It took everything they had to get the stragglers caught up. By the time they got their pace up enough to out run the army that would undoubtedly be on their tails again very soon, Kimiko was exhausted. Omi and Clay were still nowhere to be seen and she had little to no plan, but they had to keep moving. For their own sakes, they had to keep moving.

* * *

Omi, Clay and Dojo were flying back towards Kimiko and the others with as much speed as the dragon could muster. Clay couldn't help but notice that Omi had been deep in thought for some time now.

'Omi?'

Omi blinked and looked to the concerned cowboy. He was frowning.

'Do you not think it strange, that Raimundo has not tried to find us?' He asked.

'How do you mean?' Clay asked, 'He's had his memory wiped.'

'Yes, of the Rebellion. Of his time in our future, but he can still remember the past. Surely his first instincts would be to come and find us, just like they were the first time.' Omi continued to frown and now Clay joined him in it.

'He wouldn't know where to look for us, I guess.' The cowboy scratched his chin.

'He knows us very well; even now he could probably predict where we would be. I presumed that even with his memory wiped, he would find us again very quickly.' Omi's eyes thinned, 'Unless someone else got to him first…'

He let his voice trail off as he returned to his thoughts and Clay grimaced. Now he thought about it; it was strange that they hadn't heard of Raimundo at least attempting to find them. They had received no reports of anything like that.

Then again their resources had been some what limited of late. The battle with Wuya and the preparations for the moving of the entire camp had left them short staffed. Or maybe Omi was right and Raimundo was with someone else, but where would he be?

'Trouble below!' Dojo called back to them and they looked down. They saw their own army on the move, and in the distance, Jack's following. 'They won't stay ahead for long at this rate!'

'I can give them some time! Just get me down to the back of our lot!' Clay instructed the dragon who flew down low.

Before they had time to land, Clay jumped into the air, slamming down to the ground with tremendous force. The ground slip, leaving a gaping chasm miles wide between them and the following dead.

'That should makes things a bit trickier for them.' He gave a crooked smile at Yuuji who had turned to meet them.

'Things are bad guys.' Yuuji sounded almost breathless.

'That we can see.' Omi nodded solemnly in agreement.

'Where's Kimiko?' Clay asked.

'Leading the front. She's been waiting for you guys.' Yuuji eyed the box Omi had set down near them, 'You got the vampire scales?'

'We have succeeded in our mission.' Omi nodded again and then picked up the box, heading back to Dojo.

'We better get back to Kimiko,' Clay clapped Yuuji on the shoulder and then headed back to Dojo as well.

* * *

Kimiko looked like the walking dead herself when they touched down.

'You alright?' Clay asked.

'Did you get them?' Kimiko asked hurriedly.

'Yes.'

'Then I'm alright.' She smiled at them, 'I take it that rumble was you?'

'Thought I would buy us some time.' Clay grinned.

'Now we've just got to get somewhere safe.' Kimiko sighed.

'We'll find somewhere where we can have the high ground if they catch up with us.' Clay gave another cocky smile, 'But I doubt they will now.'

'They will find us eventually.' Omi said darkly.

'Then we'd better be prepared. Move out!' Kimiko called back to those following us, who almost collectively sighed with exhaustion.

* * *

Several miles behind them, trapped deep in the recesses of his own mind, Jack was still wandering aimlessly. He didn't want to open the doors, but he was running out of places to go. He knew that eventually he would have to do something other than walk around. He needed to try and keep what little sanity he had and walking back and forth was doing little to help with that.

He hesitantly stood before a door. Did he really want to try this? Slowly, unsure, he reached his hand out to the handle. This was probably one of the most stupid things he had ever done (and that was saying something).

He drew his hand back for a second and then took a deep breath, reached out and grabbed the handle.

* * *

By the time they set up camp, Kimiko had practically collapsed from lack of rest. Yuuji saw to it that she went to bed and then rejoined Omi, Clay, Dojo, Jermaine and Ashley where they had settled down to talk.

'She's finally resting.' He said as way of response to their looks of concern.

'She spent too much energy.' Jermaine frowned.

'She's got no choice.' Ashley commented dryly, 'there was no one else.'

'Well we're all here now. We can pick up the slack for a while.' Clay grimaced, 'Once we figure out what it is we have to do.'

They looked at Ashley who sighed.

'I'm trying to figure out a way to get close to Jack, but it seems impossible. I guess I'm letting you guys down…'

'You're trying, that's all we can ask at this point.' Yuuji twisted his head to get the crick out of his neck.

'It's all anyone can do at this point.' Clay added bitterly.

'We have the scales. We have the element of surprise.' Dojo smiled encouragingly.

'In what way do we have the element of surprise?' Clay asked.

'Well wouldn't you be surprised if our tattered little group attacked you?' The dragon laughed.

They all smiled weakly.

'That is not exactly to our advantage.' Omi sighed.

'Still, Dojo is right about the scales.' Jermaine weighed in, 'No one knows we have them.'

'I wouldn't be so sure. It wouldn't surprise me if Jack knew everything by this point.' Ashley stretched her legs out and kneaded the grass with her bare feet. She was really was still cat-like sometimes.

They sat in stony silence for a moment. She had just voiced the one thing they truly feared in their situation. How much could Jack see at this point?

* * *

The real Jack, was completely unaware of everything they were discussing. He had just stepped through a door that had apparently taken him back in time.

He was looking at his younger self, being yelled at by his mother. He grimaced – this had happened more than he cared to admit. She always seemed angry at him for one thing or another. What had he done this time? It seemed he had been bugging her just by being in the room.

She had a damn near genius for a son, but he never had her or his father's approval. It was no wonder he went rogue. They never really gave a crap about him.

Bitterly, Jack turned his back on the scene and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

He glanced around at all the other doors. Where should he go next? What would he find?

* * *

(A/N) And I'm back again! Please R&R. At least this chapter is a decent length as well.

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


	17. Chapter 16: Things are Happening

Jack took a deep breath and reached out for the handle of yet another door. Gripping it tightly he twisted and pushed the door open.

Inside was another scene of him getting his butt kicked by the xiaolin dragons. He grimaced and pulled it shut. He had seen far too many of these scenes by now.

He carefully stepped back and over another stream of the strange black magic, crackling its way along the corridors of his mind. There was more of it now. It was spreading through his head like poison.

Hopping over it he gripped another handle and walked through another door. Inside, was a scene he had never forgotten.

He was facing Kimiko, glaring angrily at her.

'Ashley just wants to help!' He snapped.

'She wants to spy on us!' Kimiko glared back at him.

'No she doesn't!' He shook his head in frustration, 'You know Ashley! She doesn't want world domination, she doesn't want to help Wuya or Chase! She wants to get the world back to the way it was! She liked it like that!'

'Don't insult my intelligence, Jack!' Kimiko turned her back on him, 'I only just trust you and at least you've helped us in the past!'

'But you do trust me! So can you please trust my judgement as well? I'm risking my ass spying on Wuya for you and Ashley wants to help!'

'Katnappe wants a pay-out and nothing more! She'd sell us short in a second!' Kimiko sighed and scratched her head, 'But we need all the help we can get…'

Jack watched himself looking hopeful, remembering how his heart had lifted at this moment.

'Alright, but you're responsible for her. If she screws us over, you're going to pay for it!' Kimiko walked away after saying this and Jack smiled. They actually trusted him…

* * *

Kimiko awoke after her well deserved rest and for a brief moment, her mind was a blank. Then everything came flooding back her and she felt every ache in her bones and every hurt in her heart. There was no waking out of this reality.

She found the other dragons sat not too far away. Although at first glance they looked to be quite relaxed, sat on the grass and talking, Kimiko recognised the seriousness and strained calm in all their faces. They were all just as tired and scared as she was.

'How do you feel?' Yuuji asked as she approached.

'A lot better, thanks,' she lied as she sat down on the grass, 'how's the situation?'

'We're safe – for now.'

They sat in silence for a moment, and then Kimiko, Omi and Clay suddenly all sat up very straight.

'What's wrong?' Ashley asked.

'Something-' Clay didn't finish his thought.

'Something is coming.' Omi spoke darkly.

The others suddenly looked alert but Kimiko shook her head, 'It's not just yet, but its stirring. Something is moving … but it couldn't be.'

'We have not felt his presence in months, he promised.' Omi grimaced.

'We should have known better than to think he would keep his word.' Kimiko spat on the grass.

'He wouldn't dare. He was weakened as well!' Clay spoke urgently.

'We're even weaker … he must have known what was going to happen to Jack.' Kimiko closed her eyes, frowning with frustration.

Jermaine, Ashley and Yuuji exchanged glances.

'We have to be ready!' Omi exclaimed.

'It's Chase Young, isn't it?' Jermaine spoke solemnly, 'He's broken the treaty. He's going to attack.'

'Not yet,' Omi explained, 'but yes, he will indeed attack before the year is out.'

'Bastard!' Shouted clay, standing up.

'We need to keep calm and get prepared, Clay. Anger won't get us anywhere.' Kimiko stood as well, 'But I'm confused. He's still weakened and he doesn't know what numbers we've lost in Jack's attack. He must have something up his sleeve.'

* * *

Chase Young did indeed have something up his sleeve. He was preparing it even as the dragons sat in panic.

He smiled at the creation before him. The expressionless person at his side, staring blankly at it.

'With this, the war will be ours!' Chase's smile widened, 'The world will finally be mine!'

The person at his side said nothing, but stared blankly. He saw nothing, heard nothing. Nothing registered with him anymore. He had no idea just how important he was going to be.

* * *

Jack was sick of opening doors by this point. There were so few happy memories behind them. What was worse was that he knew he had little chance of making any more. No more memories with Ashley, with his friends, with the world as it should be.

He didn't want world domination. He didn't want to be an evil genius. He'd settle for regular genius.

He took a breath and opened another door. Maybe this time?

No. He was in his room, Wuya in ghost form was screaming at him to do better. That he was a failure. That it was his fault they were losing all of the shen-gong-wu. She called him useless, pathetic. It was no wonder that he had little trouble betraying her.

Jack left and continued to wander. It seemed like hours before he stopped again. This time there was something very unusual in front of him.

This was door was different to all the others. He could sense it. There was something far more powerful behind this door. What was it? What would it do to him if he opened it?

He shrugged. In for a penny in for a pound. What was the point in stopping now? He was trapped in his own subconscious while his evil self aimed to kill the only people in the world he cared about and he could do nothing about it. What could possibly happen to him that could be worse than that?

Slowly, he reached out and gripped the handle. Swinging the door open, he looked inside and his eyebrows rose.

'Huh.'

* * *

(A/N) sorry sorry sorry. Assignments had to take priority for a little while there. I'm actually quite excited because I can start planning the final project for one of my literature modules.

I'm doing the influence the Science Fiction works of H.G. Wells and Jules Verne had on the imagery of Steampunk. It's gonna be so cool (but a lot of work).

As you can probably tell, this was mostly a set up chapter, but don't worry. This are falling into place.

Becky.

XxX


End file.
